Unexpected Adventure
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Tiffani never expected that a trip to London would end up as her becoming a cat. She also didn't expect to end up under a bench at some random castle thanks to the woman who turned her into a cat.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Traveling to London, a dream come true, something I had worked for years to be able to afford. Of course, when dreams come true there are also kinks in the plan. My big problem was that I had to bring someone of my family along with me. Or in other words, my aunt and cousin came along with my cousin's boyfriend, who was about to be drowned in the Thames River. I would happily be the one to drown him. Ever since we arrived in the country, he has been complaining about jet lag, he doesn't like the food, he's tired, he would have rather went to the beach that he always goes to every summer.

"Why did my family insist I not come alone on this trip?" I thought as I clenched my fists together so I wouldn't use my hands to strangle the life out of my cousin's boyfriend.

I had just turned twenty one but to my family I still looked sixteen so they insisted that I not go to London alone. They were always paranoid something would happen to me since I looked younger. My aunt and cousin had been quick to volunteer to go on the trip with me and pay their way, and next thing I know my cousin's boyfriend invites himself. Thankfully his parents paid his way to come, but I was really, really regretting him being here.

My aggravation towards the guy was getting worse after the day we had had so far. We all decided to go on tours today and waiting in lines, dealing with other tourists, and my cousin's boyfriend's whining was more than I could handle today.

"I'm getting a drink," I snapped when he decided to whine again after we just finished our last tour for the day.

"Tiffani," my aunt shouted when I started walking down the sidewalk away from them.

"I'll call you in a little while," I called back and sighed in relief when I disappeared down a side street and put distance between us. "Freedom," I thought and rubbed my temples since there was a wonderful headache forming in my temples. "Now where is the nearest pub?" I muttered as I started paying attention to where I was walking so I could find somewhere to get anything with alcohol in it. I pulled out my phone to google the closest pub and sighed when my phone battery decided to die. I had forgotten to charge it at the restaurant we were at for lunch earlier. "Great," I hissed and shoved my phone back in my pocket.

I noticed that I had walked into a small alley that led to another road. It was well lit so I didn't worry about anything. I walked further down the alley and someone else entered the alley on the other end. It was a well dressed woman who gave a nod and a smile to me as she walked closer. I wasn't going to bother her, but I really needed to know where a pub was.

"Excuse me," I said politely when we were about to walk past each other.

The woman stopped and looked at me with her head tilted to the side. "Yes," she asked when we had both stopped moving.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you know where the nearest pub is?" I questioned politely and rubbed the back of my neck a bit since my head was still killing me.

"Well there is one a few blocks away, but are you alright?" she asked as she stepped closer to me.

"Oh just a headache, that's all, so I just go which way?" I waved off her concern since my headache would eventually go away since I was by myself for a bit.

"You'll turn right, go down a few blocks and there should be a pub on your left," she replied and I thanked her before walking past to go where she said. I thought I heard her say something else to me, but before I could turn around I felt something weird hit my back. A strange tingle went through my back before a scream tore my throat because of the pain my body was experiencing. I felt like something was crushing all the bones in my body. My vision started turning black as I heard the woman curse behind me. I didn't know anything else after that because I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

When I woke up, my whole body felt sore and my headache was even worse. "Great," I whined in my head before slowly opening my eyes since even they felt sore. I opened my eyes and frowned at the sight before me. A stone hut was in front of me and I seemed to be moving even though I wasn't walking. I lifted my head and saw really green valleys and a lake nearby. Overall, wherever I was it was gorgeous, but I still didn't know where I was. "Maybe it's a dream," I thought and tried to move but something held me tighter. I turned my head and my eyes widened when I saw the woman from earlier holding me in her arms. I looked around at my own body and screamed, well more like yowled, since I was now a cat.

"Wait, please, calm down, I'm sorry, I just wanted to get rid of your headache, but my wand is still broken and I turned you into a cat. I'll fix this, I promise, wait," the woman started fretting while I struggled and literally clawed to get free of her arms. She yelped when my claws hit her arm pretty good and her arms released me.

Internally I was screaming, but like a cat is expected, I landed on my feet and I took off running away from her. It felt so strange to run on all fours and be so close to the ground. Everything was so much bigger than me, and I was definitely having a panic attack. I think I just ran on instinct because everything became tunnel vision and then the next thing I know is I'm hiding under some kind of stone bench at a castle. "A castle, what in the world is going on and where am I?" I thought and put my paws over my head.

I didn't realize it but I was meowing pretty pitifully while I was having my mental breakdown. "A cat," a male voice said and my meowing stopped as I watched a man with pale skin, chin length dark hair, and dark eyes crouch down so he could see under the stone bench. "Who do you belong to?" he questioned as he reached a hand toward me. He stopped when I shied away from him. "It's alright, cat, come here," he said and his voice softened.

"Please don't hurt me," I thought and slowly moved towards his hand. I kept telling myself to relax as I reached his hand, which scratched behind my ears. "That feels really nice," I thought and closed my eyes. I quickly opened my eyes again when I felt his hand go under my belly, and he picked me up into his arms. I couldn't stop the little meow from leaving me when I looked up at him nervously. I was trusting this stranger to not drop me or hurt me while I was stuck as a cat. Of course, he just thinks I'm a random stray cat.

"I don't want to be a cat," I thought and enjoyed the little scratch he gave me under my chin.

"Nervous one, aren't you?" he said to me before I noticed him feeling around my neck. "No collar. All the students are supposed to put collars on their pets, no exceptions. I guess you'll be with me until lunch, and then we'll find out who you belong to," the man spoke more to himself now before focusing back on me. "Time for the first class to start," he sighed and next thing I know he's walking into the castle with me in his arms.

I should have been freaking out and trying to get free like last time, but honestly I had no clue how to return back to human form. So at least a nice person keeping me wouldn't be so bad. "I still hate being a cat," I thought as I just observed the old castle around me. "That picture moved," I thought and meowed in surprise, which made the man holding me pet my head to try and soothe me, I guess. So many paintings lined the walls as the man holding me walked past children trying to get to classes. I was surprised that all of the children were wearing long black robes. "Weirdest school uniforms ever," I thought and then noticed how all of the students moved out of the way of the man. I looked up at his face to see him scowling. "Oh he's one of the intimidating teachers," I thought and snickered. Those kind of teachers were always my favorite in school.

We ended up going down a couple flights of stairs until we were in dark hallways with no windows. I guess if this really is a castle then we would probably be at the dungeon level considering how dark it is. It was actually a little colder down here too so I snuggled more in the man's arms. I hate being cold. I am not ashamed to snuggle when the opportunity presents itself. "Anyways I'm a cat right now, he doesn't know that he's snuggling with a random woman," I thought and happily enjoyed the warmth his sleeves were giving me.

He entered through a wooden door and walked down some stairs into a unique classroom. Vials lined the shelves along with different cauldrons, straight up cauldrons. "I really am in a magical place," I thought as I looked at everything in wonder. The man walked towards a desk at the front of the lower part of the room. The raised levels were full of tables with two chairs at each table. "Is this potions?" I thought and would have been giggling if I had been human. It was all so hard to believe.

The man set me on top of the desk. "Stay here during class," he said and stood off to the side. I watched in amazement as he pulled a wand out of his sleeve and swished it while saying some spell. Instructions started appearing on the chalkboard, and I had no idea what the ingredients listed with the instructions were. I walked across the desk to get closer to him and the wand. I wanted a better look at the magical device, but he put it back in his robe sleeve before I could really see it.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Students entering the classroom made me sit down on the desk. The man stayed where he was and he seemed to look even more intimidating in the dark classroom. Students walked in with red lion patches and green snake patches on their robes. "What's with that?" I thought while looking at the students as they took their seats. I noticed that the students with the red patches sat together and the students with the green patches sat together. No one of the different robe patches sat together.

"Instructions are on the board, begin," the man commanded, and I watched a few of the students jump nervously before one person from each table left the table to get the ingredients from another area of the room. It looked to be like a closet area that they disappeared into and came back out of in no time. I guess everyone wanted to start quickly so as not to get in trouble. I noticed more and more students noticing me, but any whispers were quickly silenced by the man. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back as he stared down the students.

"That one kid looks ready to pass out," I thought as I stood up on the desk and walked over towards the edge to look down. I know the man said to stay here but I'm curious. These teenagers were doing magic and potions. "I guess there was a reason I was turned into a cat," I thought as I remembered how curious I am normally.

The jump down from the desk didn't look too bad, and I glanced back up at the man who had brought me here. He was walking over to a table with two students who had red patches on their robes. I took the chance and jumped off the desk. I curiously made my way from the desk towards one of the tables that had two students with snake patches on their robes. The table had two female students sitting at it, and one of the girls immediately reached down to pet my head. I sniffed her fingers before letting her pet my head. "Free head scratch, don't judge me," I thought to myself before jumping into her lap when she pulled her arm back. I wanted to be on the table and look at the potion.

"No cat, don't get up there," the other girl who did not pet me said and her hands reached towards me.

I jumped off their table and started walking towards another table with different students, but next thing I know I'm flying through the air. I yowled in surprise. Being a cat is one thing, flying through the air with nothing holding me is another problem entirely. Eventually the quick flight ended and I was in two warm arms. I meowed loudly and looked up to see the man from earlier holding me again. "Don't do that again," I said to him but of course it was just angry meows.

The man sighed and put me back on the desk. He pulled his wand out of his robe sleeve and waved it again saying different words this time. I looked at him before sighing and walking towards the end of the desk again. An invisible wall smacked me in my cat face and I jumped back with a yowl. I hissed and went towards the edge of the desk again, but this time I used my paw to smack the invisible wall. I heard some of the students chuckle around me and I hissed in aggravation. "Not fair," I meowed up at the man and of course he just smirked and focused back on the students. "Really wish I was a talking cat so he can understand me," I thought and hit the invisible wall one more time in anger before laying down on the desk.

Watching the students make the potions was interesting, so interesting that I actually didn't try to fight with the magic wall keeping me on the desk anymore. I eventually learned the man's last name when one of the students called him Professor Snape. "That's a unique last name," I thought as I watched the man, Professor Snape, walk towards the student with a green patch on their robe with a stern expression on his face.

A loud bell toll sounded throughout the castle and the students waited for Professor Snape to dismiss them. When he did, I saw all of the students putting their potions into bottles and walking down to put them on his desk, which I was still on. The invisible wall must have disappeared because one of the students put their vial on the desk. I went to walk over to it to get a better look, but then I'm flying again into Professor Snape's arms.

"I'm not a damn bird," I hissed and looked up at his face, but he was ignoring me as he watched his students. "I really don't appreciate this," I kept complaining, and he still ignored me. "Maybe I should just bite you," I muttered and then he finally looked at me even though I know he couldn't understand me.

"One more class before we find out who you belong to," Professor Snape said to himself while looking at me. I noticed he waited to say anything to me until all of the students were gone. He used his wand to make the vials fly off his desk and to a shelf in the room. He once again placed me back on the desk, put up the invisible wall, and then waited to the side as another group of students came in, but they looked younger than the last group.

Once again I got a lot of looks from the students, but these students had yellow patches and blue patches on their black robes. "Well I know it's not different years with the colors since their ages are the same," I thought as I stretched out on the desk. I might as well make myself comfortable since I couldn't go explore while the students were making a different potion. I had seen Professor Snape change the directions and ingredients on the chalkboard with magic again.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"If his last name is Snape, then I wonder what his first name is?" were my thoughts by the end of the class. The students in this class were doing ok on their potions and Professor Snape didn't seem as hateful to them like he did the students with the red patches earlier. "Not good to be bias," were also my thoughts since I was completely bored and hungry at this point. "Need food," I muttered which of course came out as more meows.

"Professor, is your cat alright?" one of the students with yellow patches questioned Professor Snape, who was walking around the room.

I looked over at Professor Snape at the same time that he glanced at me. "Food," I meowed out again and it was louder this time, which made some of the students snicker. Professor Snape stared me down again before looking at the student.

"The cat is fine. Focus on your potion," he said and the student quickly went back to working on the potion at her table.

"I'm not fine. I'm starving," I grumbled as I started pacing around the desk to at least have something to do, even though the pacing made me hungrier. "Being a cat sucks," I grumbled and once again felt myself flying through the air as bells tolled through the castle. I hissed angrily as the man held me and the students put their potion vials on his desk. "I do not appreciate the whole flying through the air. I'm not meant to fly," I snapped which came out as more disgruntled sounds and hisses.

My hisses and angry meows immediately stopped when I felt Professor Snape pet my head and scratch behind my neck and ears. "Ok, ok, I change my mind, being a cat is bearable," I thought and enjoyed the scratches, which my loud purrs showed my appreciation.

The students put the vials of unknown potions onto his desk and left the classroom. Professor Snape kept his hold on me as he left his classroom. I once again watched different students rush by while giving Professor Snape plenty of room. I couldn't help but giggle, which came out as a sneeze, when I saw his robe billowing behind him as he walked. "Strut man, strut," I thought in my head as he kept walking upstairs back to what I guessed was the main floor of the castle. He was walking towards a noisy area. He entered a large dining hall and kids of all ages were sitting at four large tables. He walked past the tables without glancing at any student, but I noticed some students look at him curiously, or more specifically me in his arms.

I ignored the students since he kept walking up to a large table at the head of the room with a bunch of other adults in really interesting outfits and robes. One man looked like a giant compared to everyone else. Professor Snape took a seat beside the giant man and a really old man with a long beard.

"I didn't know you got a pet, Severus," the old man said to the man holding me.

"So his first name is Severus. I like it," I thought as Severus set me on the table next to a bowl of fish and a bowl of water. "Food," I cheered in my mind as I purred happily before digging into the food.

"She's not mine. I found her in the courtyard and the student who lost her will serve detention," Severus explained as he started eating his own plate of food which was grilled chicken and looked so much better than my bowl of fish.

"I see," the older man said before eating a bit of his own food.

"She's a beautiful little calico," the giant man said now and I saw his hand approaching me. He didn't seem to have bad intentions so I let him pet my back while I ate.

The older man stood up and cleared his throat which silenced the students in the room. "Students, Professor Snape has found a lost pet. Please step forward if this is your cat," he announced and pointed towards me. I looked up and wanted to scoff. I wasn't any of these students' pets.

None of the students came forward. I yawned and jumped down from the table to sit in Severus' lap. He looked down at me before looking back at the students.

"Well it seems she is a stray," the older man said as he sat back down after instructing the students to continue their meal.

"I can take her if you want," the giant man said and went to grab me but I meowed unhappily and snuggled more into Severus' lap.

I didn't know the giant man and Severus hadn't hurt me. If I was going to be taken care of I at least wanted someone who had earned my trust so far. Hopefully I could somehow tell him that I'm not really a cat.

"I believe I will keep her, but if I have any questions, I will let you know, Hagrid," Severus said and I relaxed when I felt him put his hand on my back. He pet me the rest of the meal and then carried me from the dining hall to the dungeon area again. I watched in shock as he said something and a portrait moved to reveal an entrance way.

"Don't make me regret this," Severus said with a sigh as he sat down on a couch in front of a fireplace. He released me and I jumped off his lap to sit on the couch. I meowed and looked up at him as sweetly as I could as a cat.

He waved his wand and I watched a litter box with litter appear in the corner. He waved the wand again and a bowl of water appeared in another area of the living room. "There, now I need to finish those papers before bed," he spoke to himself. He stood from the couch and left me alone in the living room.

I looked at the litter box and shuddered. "That's not happening," I thought and jumped off the couch to look for the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

I walked around Severus' living quarters and it wasn't big but it was comfortable. I walked past his office where he was sitting at a desk and cursing about some dunderhead's paper. I snickered at the word dunderhead. I didn't really hear that a lot. I kept walking through his home in the castle and walked to a bedroom. The bed was a nice king size bed that looked great to sleep on, but my mission was for the bathroom. Thankfully, his bathroom was connected to the bedroom and the door was open. I almost cried in relief when I saw he had a normal toilet. I was nervous what a toilet would be like in a magic castle.

I pushed the door closed a little more, but not too much since I would need to get out of the room after I was done. I eyed the toilet and the flusher and took a breath for courage. I jumped up onto the seat and smiled in victory when I was able to move myself just enough so this could work. I flushed the toilet and even washed my paws a bit in the sink. I quickly jumped off the bathroom counter and walked out of the room and to the hallway because I heard Severus rushing towards the room.

He looked at me curiously as I walked past him before he continued to the bathroom. "Not using a stupid litter box," I thought as I heard him muttering in confusion. He left the bathroom and bedroom to find me back on the couch in the living room.

"Couldn't be," he muttered before shaking his head and going back to his office.

"Oh yes it could," I meowed back but he didn't hear me. I sighed and stretched out on the couch. "Ok so that problem is solved, but what do I do now? I don't want to be stuck as a cat any longer than necessary," I thought and hid my face in one of the couch cushions.

Next thing I knew, I had fallen asleep. I guess all the craziness and stress had made me exhausted. I woke up to someone scratching behind my ears. I slowly opened my eyes and meowed a little pitifully when I realized that I was still a cat. I turned my head so I could see who was scratching behind my ears and it was Severus. He was sitting beside me on the couch and reading some more papers. I guess he didn't finish all of them last night. I meowed again and he looked down at me.

"I guess you'll need a name," he muttered as he started petting my back. "How about lady?" he asked and smirked when I started purring since he was petting my stomach.

"Lady it is then," he said and stood from the couch. "I guess we have to do another day of teaching the brats," he grumbled and I jumped off the couch to stand by the entrance to his quarters that was covered by a large painting. "So I don't have to carry you today," he said with a smirk as he walked over and the portrait slid open to reveal the quiet hallway. I guess we were not on the main hallway in the dungeon. I hadn't really paid attention last night when he carried me here.

We left his quarters and started walking down the dungeon hallways and he went a different way this morning. It was kind of like a secret hallway and I was shocked when we exited it to be right by the large table in the dining hall with the teachers. Severus took his spot and I jumped up on the armrest of his chair and then onto the table. I pouted when I couldn't eat the beautiful breakfast he had but I made myself eat the fish and water again. "At least I'm being healthy, but I would love a hamburger right now," I thought while eating the fish and ignoring the fact that Hagrid was petting my back. He was nice and I didn't care, but I wanted to eat.

After eating, I looked at Severus, but he was busy speaking with the older man beside him. I started walking around the table and dodged the food and drink cups. I looked at all of the other people I guessed were professors here. I really wanted to go explore the tables where the students were, but I didn't think I could get away with that yet.

I was just about to sniff the fingers of a woman wearing a green robe and hat but I heard Severus call my new "name." "Lady," he called in a strong tone but not an angry one. I looked back at him and saw he was waving his fingers at me so I would come back to him.

"To listen or not to listen," I thought and he called my name again. "Fine, I'll listen," I muttered which came out as a few meows. I walked back across the table and jumped onto Severus' shoulder, which he was not expecting. I rubbed my face onto his cheek and he grumbled while I heard some of the other people around him chuckling.

"She seems to be getting along quite well with you," the older man said as he reached out and pet my back.

"So it seems, well I must be getting to the first class of the day," Severus said and stood up. I smirked when I was able to balance just fine on his shoulder as he walked from the table, back down the secret hallway, and to his classroom from yesterday. I jumped off his shoulder and onto one of the students' tables since none of the students were here yet. "You will behave today," he ordered me and I just tilted my head.

"He's giving me orders like I'm supposed to understand them. I don't think he's had a pet before," I thought and snickered again when he nodded and started working on putting the directions on the chalkboard with magic again.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

At least today I wasn't confined to Severus' desk during the whole lesson. I did enjoy walking around the room and looking and smelling different things. I stayed away from the students as much as I could though because I had a feeling he would stick me back on his desk if I bothered them. I didn't want to be a distraction, especially since some of their cauldrons were bubbling in a scary way. I didn't feel like being turned into something other than a cat or worse.

I tried to figure out how I could explain to Severus that I'm actually a human stuck inside this cat body now, but nothing was really coming to mind. I could try to grab a pen and use my paws to hold it and write with it, but I doubted that would work really well. Maybe if I could spill some ink, I could use it to spell out my name with just my paws but then I would have black paws. I would also probably make him mad since I would most likely spill ink on a table or the floor.

"This is difficult," I meowed and put my paws over my face since I had made my way over to a corner of the room. Classes were going by faster than I thought so I must have fallen asleep for a nap. "Cat nap," I thought and chuckled at my own corniness. I lifted up my head from my paws and looked to see the students leaving again and Severus was using magic to clean the chalkboard. I stood up and stretched when he turned towards me.

"Lady, it's lunch," was all he needed to say and I happily started walking to the door of the classroom. He chuckled when I meowed loudly when he picked me up and carried me through the secret way to get to the head table of professors again.

He set me on the table when we entered the dining hall. I happily ate the food quickly because I wanted to wander around the room some. He became involved in a heated discussion with one of the other professors. I walked to the edge of the table and quickly jumped down when no one was looking. I looked at the four long tables and decided to go over to the table with the students that had the green serpent patch on their robes.

"It's Professor Snape's cat," I heard one of the students whisper when I walked closer to the table. I stopped walking and noticed a group of students looking at me. One of the students had platinum blonde hair. It was so bright, it was almost white.

"Draco, is the cat friendly?" one of the girls around the boy with bright hair asked him.

"I guess we'll find out," he said and next thing I know his hands are coming towards me.

"Please don't hurt me," I thought and decided to maybe trust the teenager. He gently picked me up and set me on the table. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me when I was safe on the table. "Good teenager," I said but it came out as a purr and he chuckled before scratching behind my ears and then my neck.

"It seems she's friendly," Draco said and he kept petting my back as one of the girls around him reached out and pet me too. "I wonder why he finally got a familiar. He's never had one before," Draco said and he stopped petting me. I noticed he went back to eating some kind of chicken dish, which smelled amazing. He noticed my staring and tore off a little piece of the chicken. "Favorite student at this castle," I thought as I happily ate the chicken.

I continued to enjoy little bites of chicken from the students as they talked about Severus and why he now had a familiar. I wasn't too knowledgeable about familiars since I knew nothing about magic, but I could only guess it was another word for a pet. My enjoyment of being pampered with chicken was cut short when I saw Severus approaching the table. I knew he had spotted me because he was staring me down.

"It seems your lunch has been disturbed," Severus said and he seemed a bit surprised that the students told him that I was no bother at all.

"Your familiar is very sweet, Professor Snape," one of the girls said and I purred happily when she pet my head.

"Well the bell is about to ring, finish your lunch so you will not be starving later," Severus told the students, who seemed happy with his words. He then looked at me again and he smirked when I just meowed at him. I was asking him what he wanted, but he couldn't understand that. "It's time for classes, Lady," he said and held out his hands.

Some of the students chuckled when I jumped past his hands and ran up his arm to his shoulder. I liked sitting on his shoulder. He was a tall man. I mean I was about 5'8" as a human, but he was definitely a good head taller than me. He looked over at me and rolled his eyes when I purred and nuzzled his face. He left the student table and walked down the secret teacher way to get back to his classroom. I jumped off his shoulder and onto a clean shelf so I could take a nap during classes. I had way too much chicken from the students at lunch.

Students started entering the classroom a few moments after the bells sounded through the castle. I noticed a few students point at me but Severus quickly got their attention on the chalkboard for their next potion.

"How am I going to tell him I'm not a cat?" was my final thought before my nap.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

I woke up later to someone calling my cat name. I opened my eyes and looked down from the shelf to see Draco standing there calling my name. I looked around for Severus but I didn't see him. "What's up with this?" I thought and stood up to stretch some. I sat at the edge of the shelf and looked down at Draco again. "What do you want?" I meowed but of course he didn't understand.

"It's time for dinner. Severus said that you could go with me tonight to dinner," Draco called up at me again.

"Fine," I meowed and jumped off the shelf and onto Draco's shoulder. He actually didn't stumble when I jumped onto his shoulder. He reached over and scratched under my chin before he started walking out of the classroom. "I'm still surprised my godfather has a familiar now. When did he get you?" Draco asked himself but I wanted to answer anyways.

"He didn't get me. He found me after I was transported here after being turned into a cat," I meowed and Draco chuckled at me.

"I'm surprised he has a familiar that meows so much," he said and stopped when I used a paw to mess with his hair. "Silly cat," he said and scratched my chin again before he kept walking to the dining area.

He walked past other students with different color patches on their robes. I heard a couple of the students whispering about me being on his shoulder, and it was clear that the students gave him a lot of room. "Either he is one of the popular kids or the bullies," I thought while getting a free ride to the dining area. "Or maybe they're just jealous of his hair. Such a pretty color and it's natural. Seriously, what is up with the magic genes," I thought as I kept batting at his hair as he walked over to sit at his table from earlier.

I jumped off his shoulder and onto the table before he took his seat. I got a few pets from some of his friends, who were sitting around him earlier. I was about to eat a piece of food from one of the students but I heard Severus' voice. I looked up to see him standing behind Draco.

"Did Lady give you any trouble?" Severus asked Draco.

"No trouble at all," Draco answered and pet my head.

"Lady, time to eat," Severus said and he scoffed when I jumped off the table and ran to the teacher table before he could grab me. I jumped up on the teacher table and then jumped into his chair. I heard Draco trying to hide a laugh from his godfather, who was scowling at me when I looked over the table from the chair.

Hagrid and the older man who usually sat on the other side of Severus were chuckling at me. Severus walked up to his chair and motioned for me to move, but I just stretched out on the chair and looked at him. He sighed and picked me up, put me back on the table, then sat down in his chair. He was almost pouting at me but he was hiding it behind a scowl. I couldn't help but snicker at him.

"I do believe she is playing with you, Severus," the older man said with a chuckle.

"It seems to be that way, Albus," Severus said with a snappy tone but he gave me a gentle pet on the head.

I ate quickly after my food and water appeared. I wanted to explore the teacher table and check out the other professors. Thankfully, Severus was once again caught up in a discussion after I finished eating. I quickly walked away from my food bowls and went down the table to where the other professors were sitting. There was one woman with really large glasses sitting by a shorter man. They were caught up in a discussion so I stayed away from them. There was another woman who looked like some of my favorite teachers. She looked really strict and strict teachers were always my favorite in school because I learned the most from them.

She set down her glass when I stepped closer to her. For some reason, she smelled like another cat. How my cat brain just knew that, I have no idea. The point is she smelled like a cat. "Are you a cat person too?" I meowed at her, but she just tilted her head at me before reaching out to pet me. "You're not," I meowed a little sadly.

The other professors looked cool, but for some reason I liked staying by the strict woman teacher. She also gave me a treat from her plate but we won't tell Severus about that. "I need to quit being a cat," I thought as I leaned into her hand again since she was petting my head.

"There you are, I should put a bell on you, Lady," Severus said and I looked up to see him standing behind the strict woman's chair.

"Oh she wasn't any trouble," the strict woman said.

"See, I'm not any trouble," I meowed at him, which made him narrow his eyes at me. I just flicked my tail a bit at him.

"In that case, I have a favor to ask of you, Minerva," Severus said and the strict woman looked at him in interest.

"What is this favor?" Minerva asked back.

"The students in my first few classes are brewing a volatile potion and she does not need to be in there breathing the fumes. Would it be alright if she stays in your classroom during the classes before lunch?" Severus asked.

Minerva sat quietly for a moment before nodding. "That will be fine. I'll also make sure none of the students decide to use her to demonstrate Transfiguration," Minerva replied and Severus picked me up from the table.

"Thank you, you can take her to your classroom after breakfast tomorrow," Severus told her before we left the dining area.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

I was excited to see another type of magic class today. Severus was getting ready in his room while I was pacing in front of the door that led to the hallway. He stopped and looked at me in confusion before shaking his head.

"You are the strangest cat," he said and opened the door so we could both make our way to the great hall. Of course, we went through the secret way that teachers use.

"That's because I'm not a cat," I muttered and smiled when I saw the teacher table, which I ran to and jumped up on with no problem. My food and water bowl were already waiting for me at Severus' usual spot. He took his seat and greeted Albus and Hagrid, who had already gave me a pet on the head or a scratch under my chin. I finished my food and jumped off the table to go see Draco and his friends before I had to go to classes with Minerva. I really was curious to see what Transfiguration was.

"Hello Lady," Draco said after I jumped up onto the bench beside him. He laughed when instead of jumping on the table like he thought I would, I jumped into his lap and demanded pets. "Is my godfather not paying enough attention to you?" he asked with a laugh as he glanced from me to the teacher table.

"Oh no, he's great. I just know you'll pet me if I meow enough. You cannot resist my cuteness," I meowed back before laughing at myself. "I really need to quit being a cat," I thought and jumped off Draco's lap when I heard Severus call my name.

I made my way to the teacher table and saw Severus standing beside Minerva. She held out her arms to me and chuckled when I jumped into her arms. If Severus trusted her then so would I. Severus had been kind to me so far and so I had no reason to doubt him. Minerva assured Severus that I would be fine before she left the great hall. I looked back at Severus over her shoulder before we disappeared from view. Minerva went up a few flights of stairs, which were the scariest thing I had ever seen.

"Why are they moving?" I screeched which of course came out as a couple of hisses.

Minerva chuckled and pet my head. "Calm down, Lady. There is nothing to worry about," she said and I quit hissing, but I eyed the stairs with unease. I definitely did not want to deal with these crazy magical stairs on my own. If Severus tried to make my walk up them, then I would cling onto one of his legs if he wouldn't carry me up them.

Minerva got off the stairs after a few more flights and started walking towards her classroom. Her classroom had large windows letting in a lot of natural light. It was a totally different environment than the potion classroom. Also the students' tables were all on the same level of the floor instead of being on raised levels like in Severus' classroom. She set me down and let me wander around the room since no students were here yet. I jumped up on one the students' tables and gasped when Minerva was nowhere to be seen. I looked all over the room before seeing another cat.

"You're a cat person too," I meowed loudly as I jumped off the table and ran over to jump on Minerva's teacher desk at the head of the room. "You turned into a cat. Can you turn me back into a person?" I said excitedly but the other cat just tilted its head at me. "You are Minerva, right?" I asked again but the cat just acted like it still didn't understand me. I kept talking to the other cat but it still would not act like it knew what I was saying.

By the time the students came into the classroom, I was ready to start shaking the other cat the best I could. I would probably end up fighting the cat on accident instead of just shaking it. After all the students took their seats, the other cat jumped off the teacher desk and turned back into Minerva. My jaw dropped and I really did smash my face into her desk.

"You've got to be kidding me, she was the cat, and yet she didn't understand anything I said," I practically cried with my face still smashed into the desk.

"Professor, is Professor Snape's cat alright?" one of the female students asked from the front of the room.

Minerva glanced back at her desk and at this point I was lying on the desk with my paws over my face as I yowled pitifully. "Honestly, I'm not sure. However, we have a lesson to review," she said and a few of the students quietly groaned.

Eventually I stopped trying to crush my face with my paws and I looked at what the students were doing. The students each had a small cup on their desks and they were waving their wands at it. I jumped up when one of the students transformed the cup into a little bird. The student was so happy and she smiled at Minerva before looking at me nervously. "I'm not going to eat it. It was just a cup," I thought as I sat down on the table so the student would stop worrying. Minerva did glance at me but she smiled and nodded when I didn't go towards any of the cups that turned into birds. I was nervous though when one of the cups grew wings but that was it.

"Magic is scary and difficult," I thought as I glanced at the student who was struggling to turn the cup fully into a bird. "Good luck," I meowed before moving to sit in Minerva's chair. I wanted a nap and out of the way of any stray spells.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall, but Professor Snape asked that I bring Lady to his classroom," I heard Draco talking near me. I raised my head and let out a big yawn. I looked up to see Draco standing in front of Minerva, who was standing in front of her desk. All the other students around Draco's age were leaving the classroom.

"So the volatile potions for animals are done for the day?" Minerva asked as she reached over her desk to pick me up and hand me to Draco.

"Yes Professor," Draco said as he took me into his arms. I butted my head gently against his chin before snuggling into his arms.

"Please tell Professor Snape that if he ever needs me to watch her again, I will be glad to do so. She was no trouble," Minerva told Draco before he left the room so he could get to his next class, which I guessed was potions.

"Why does everyone say I'm no trouble? It's like they expect me to be trouble in the first place. I am offended," I meowed up at Draco, who just tried not to laugh at me. His friends joined him as soon as we were out of the Transfiguration classroom and they did chuckle at me as they walked to the dungeon's potion classroom. I hid my face in Draco's chest when he stepped onto the moving staircases. I didn't move my face from his chest until we were off the staircases. I glared at the things too. I didn't like them at all.

The walk to the dungeons was relatively quiet until we were almost to the classroom. Three students were standing in the way with some other students around them. They were all wearing the red lion patches on their robes. I felt Draco tense and I looked around to see his friends were tensed up too. I meowed questionably before looking back at the red patch students, who were glaring at Draco and his friends.

"Oh I don't like this," I thought and glanced between all of the students.

"Didn't think Snape was the type for pets or are you and Snape torturing the animal, Malfoy?" the red head spat out as he tried to look intimidating, but really he just looked like his face was trying to resemble a tomato.

"Is he an idiot?" I meowed even though no one understood me. I shied back a bit into Draco's chest and hissed when the brown haired girl with the boys stepped towards us.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Weasel," Draco snapped and I felt him hold me a little tighter with one arm as his other arm disappeared into his robe.

"Look at the poor thing, give her to me. You and Professor Snape shouldn't be hurting her like this," the brown haired girl snapped and she wasn't even looking at me, just glaring at Draco.

Her hands reached out for me again and before Draco could aim his wand at her, my claws flicked out and scratched her hand. I hissed angrily at her and her friends. Bullying was always something I could not stand. I especially didn't appreciate these three thinking Severus and Draco were harming me when I was perfectly fine and happy. I wasn't happy about the fact that I'm still a cat, but I'm at least I'm cared for by Severus and his godson.

A door slamming open stopped whatever the red haired boy was about to say next. Severus was standing in the doorway to his classroom and he was not looking happy about the scene in front of the classroom. He sneered down at the students before seeing Hermione trying to grab me again and I was hissing at her. "Miss Granger, I suggest you keep your hands away from my familiar unless you would like more scratch marks to match the ones you already have," Severus snapped when he noticed the scratch marks already on her hands.

Severus stepped away from the door and motioned for the students to enter the room. Draco and his friends entered the classroom last, and Draco walked up to Severus' desk so he could set me down on it. I thanked him with a little meow, but of course he didn't understand what I said. He gave a small smirk to me before going to his desk.

Severus slammed the door shut behind him and stalked into the classroom to be at the front of the class. He waved his hand and new directions appeared on the chalk board for the students to get to work. I paced around his desk as I watched the students rush to get the ingredients and tools they would need for today's potion.

"Hello, did you miss me?" I meowed up at Severus when he walked over to stand in front of his desk. He didn't pet me, but that's ok because I rubbed my face into his hand, which was near me. He didn't move his hand away so I had a feeling that he wanted me to rub my head against his hand anyways. "Strange, silly man, just scratch my ears," I meowed and snickered even though he kept his focus on the students around the room. I was ok with him paying attention to them because I didn't feel like seeing an explosion or any other problems in the potion classroom.

Class ended without any problems, but Severus did end up taking house points from Gryffindor, the red patch students, and he assigned detention to the girl that I scratched earlier and her two friends. I had jumped off the desk to be away from them when they brought their potions to the front of the classroom.

"Mr. Malloy, stay after class," Severus called out before Draco and his friends left the room. I jumped back on the desk to see Draco take a seat back at one of the desks and Severus used magic to make the door close behind the last student.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Draco looked up at Severus in curiosity as I jumped from Severus' desk to go be by Draco's feet. I smiled when the boy bent down and picked me up without me even having to meow at him. He set me on the desk in front of him while Severus stopped to stand on the other side of the desk.

"What did those three want with Lady?" Severus asked his godson, who was now petting my back.

"They said that we were abusing Lady, complete idiots," Draco snapped and I butted my head against his hand to try to show that I knew he would never do that.

"Ridiculous, thank you for protecting her," Severus said and I purred when Severus picked me up to hold me in his arms and scratched my neck.

"Of course, I wasn't going to let them hurt her, she's your familiar," Draco said and I felt Severus relax a bit more. "Anyways, Lady is the one who stopped Granger from taking her away from me," he continued and chuckled when I meowed with a bit of pride. I didn't appreciate how that young girl was acting.

Severus cleared his throat and said, "Yes, she does seem to be able to take care of herself when she wants to. Well then you better get to your next class."

Draco gave me a pet on the head before he left the classroom to go to his next class. Severus used his wand to close the door behind Draco's leaving form, and then he walked from his classroom and into the office that was joined to the room. He shut his office door and sat down at his desk chair with a sigh. He kept me in his lap so he could pet my back while he sat quietly.

I looked up at him curiously and meowed but he just shushed me. I rolled my eyes and snuggled down to take a nap. If he needed quiet time then I was going to take a nap. "Good night, Lady," I heard Severus say quietly before I fell asleep.

I woke up later to a lot of noise. The noise was thanks to all of the silverware being scraped on plates and children talking about their classes and plans for the weekend. I looked around to see that I was once again in the cafeteria area of the castle and I was sitting in Severus' lap. I sat up and jumped up on the table so I could stretch. I smiled at the sight of my food and water bowl near Severus' plate. I ate some before looking around the room. I visited Professor McGonagall for a little bit before jumping off the staff table to go see Draco.

However, before I could get to the green patch table, a purple ray of light shot at me. I yowled in surprise and dodged the purple light, which I could only guess was a spell. A spell that I didn't want to be on the receiving end of at all. I quickly dodged another spell and raced to Draco's table. I didn't realize how bad I was shaking until I was in Draco's arms. He was surprised by my fast appearance but he held me close when I kept shaking and even whimpered.

"Lady, what?" Draco asked in surprise. He looked around the great hall and his eyes narrowed when he saw Weasley put his wand away after it had been pointed towards where I had just been. "That weasel, don't worry Lady, he won't be bothering you anymore," he hissed and looked to the staff table where his godfather was now looking between him and the Golden Trio. "Weasley," Draco mouthed to Severus, who nodded with a glare. "It's alright, Lady," Draco said quietly and he kept me in his lap the rest of the meal. I didn't dare move either. I was a cat for goodness sakes, not a person that could point out my attacker.

"So sick of being a cat," I thought and was relieved when Severus appeared behind Draco. I almost jumped into his arms, but he told Draco to keep a hold of me. "Get him," I thought as I watched Severus approach the red haired boy from earlier. "Figures, it was him," I thought angrily and started hissing towards where the boy was sitting. However, I couldn't keep hissing at him because Draco left the room and headed to somewhere that I had never been. I guessed it was where the students with the green patches lived at the castle since there were couches all around the room with a nice, big fireplace on one of the walls.

"Don't worry about that weasel anymore, Godfather will take care of them," Draco whispered to me even though he didn't have to. He stopped talking to me since his friends sat around him and they talked about classes and some strange sport called Quidditch. It sounded absolutely terrifying to me. Flying on a broom to catch balls while other balls were trying to knock you off the broom. "Insane," I muttered as I just enjoyed sitting near the fire in Draco's lap.

The door opening to the large room made the conversation falter a bit. I sat up in Draco's lap and would have smiled when I saw Severus standing in the doorway but I couldn't really smile as a cat. "Lady," he called and I jumped onto the back of the couch and then off the couch so I could go to Severus. He held out his hands and I happily jumped into his arms and then on his shoulder. I rubbed my face against his neck before settling down on his shoulders.

Severus nodded his head at the students before closing the door behind him and going to his own quarters. He just smirked down at me as I meowed up at him. In my words, I was telling him that I hope he gave those students so many detentions for trying to hurt an innocent animal, but to him it was all just cat noises. "If only I could really talk to you," I thought with a pout as this handsome, interesting man placed me down on his bed so he could go get ready for bed.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

I woke up later to the sound of Severus rushing around the bedroom. I looked around saw him grabbing a long black cloak and some kind of mask before he rushed out of the room. I struggled to get up and jump off the bed so I could follow him. He didn't even look back at me before he disappeared in a green flash of flames in the fireplace. I sat down and blinked in wonder at the fireplace. I slowly went up to the crazy thing and didn't see any sight of Severus or burned flesh.

"What just happened? What kind of magic was that?" I shrieked as the realization that Severus just disappeared in a fireplace just hit me. "This place keeps getting crazier," I whined and decided to sit on the couch and wait for Severus. I had no clue where he went but I know that it is still the middle of the night, and I had a bad feeling.

Unfortunately, my bad feeling was right when hours later Severus reappeared in the fireplace, but he wasn't walking like he usually did. He practically staggered out of the fireplace and fell down to his knees. I jumped up in alarm and rushed to him. I kept asking what happened and what was wrong, but it was only meows leaving my mouth. I wanted to scream in frustration when I smelled blood. I moved his hand away from his side and hissed at the sight of blood on his hand and shirt.

Severus tried to stand back up but this time he fell to the floor completely, and I panicked more when he passed out. I nudged at his face but he was completely unconscious.

I ran from Severus to the door. Thankfully, he had made the door so I could leave if I wanted to or needed to, but this was the first time that I actually needed to leave by myself. I rushed from his quarters to the student area that I had been in earlier with Draco and his friends. "Help, please, I need help for Severus," I cried at the door and went to scratch the stupid portrait when it wouldn't open.

"Alright, alright, calm down, I will get the blonde haired boy that was with you earlier," the portrait snapped down at me before leaving the frame.

I paced in front of the door until the portrait swung open to reveal Draco. He looked around sleepily before glancing down at me when I yowled up at him.

"Lady, what are you doing here?" He asked as he went to grab me, but I jumped out of his reach.

"Severus needs helps," I cried and raced down the hallway to Severus' quarters. I had to stop a few times and yowl at Draco again so he would keep following me. When we reached Severus' chambers, Draco rushed in first and cursed when he saw his godfather on the floor, still passed out. I stayed out of the way but not too far away so I could keep an eye on everything. Draco went to the fireplace and hollered for someone called Madam Pompfrey.

I watched in wonder as a woman's face appeared in the flames of the fireplace. "Mr. Malfoy what is the problem?" the woman in the fire asked.

"Professor Snape is hurt. Lady, his familiar, got me from the common room. You have to help him, he's bleeding and unconscious," Draco told Madam Pompfrey as calmly as he could. However, I could tell he was worried just like I was.

"Step back, please" Madam Pompfrey said and Draco backed away from the fireplace, and then the woman appeared in person into the room from the fireplace.

Draco picked me up from the floor and held me in his arms while Madam Pompfrey checked on Severus. I meowed worriedly as I watched the woman cast some spell on the bleeding wound before using another spell to levitate him from his quarters. Draco closed the door behind her as we followed her upstairs to another area of the castle. Draco never let me go the entire time we went from the dungeon to the medical area we were now in.

Severus was settled down into a bed and we both watched Madam Pompfrey take care of Severus' wound and administer different potions to the unconscious man. After she was done and said that he should wake up in a few hours, Draco was ushered out of the room to return to bed, but I refused to leave Severus' side. I jumped on the bed and snuggled up to his side and hissed at Madam Pompfrey when she tried to touch me.

"Alright, alright, just behave," she said in exasperation and tiredness before she left the room to go back to bed herself.

I snuggled closer to Severus and stayed awake as long as I could because I wanted to make sure he was ok. However, I did eventually fall asleep and I woke up to the feel of my back being petted. I opened my eyes to Severus sitting up on the bed and I was now in his lap as he petted my back.

Madam Pompfrey exited her office and approached us. "You have one smart familiar there, Severus. Almost a little too smart. She refused to leave your side after she got young Malfoy from his dorm to get help for you," she told Severus, who paused in petting my back. "Well you're all healed up and I'll keep this quiet but please let Dumbledore know when this gets to be too much," she said in a kind voice before leaving the room.

"What's too much? How did you get hurt? Who hurt you?" I asked Severus as soon as she was gone but once again he couldn't understand my meows. I was kind of worried though by the look he was giving me. He was looking at me as if I was a puzzle to solve.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Severus didn't say anything as he left the bed, picked me up in his arms, and returned to his quarters. He gently set me on the couch and I was surprised when he closed his bedroom door behind him so I couldn't even try to get in the room if I wanted to.

"I'm getting a nervous feeling here, but maybe this is good. I mean maybe he'll realize that I'm not a cat and actually a person," I thought but I was still super nervous about what Severus might do. I was just a cat right now and he was a man with magical powers and knowledge of potions that can do whatever. My nerves were getting worse as I waited for Severus to leave his bedroom and rejoin me in the living room, and he took his dear, sweet time. When he did finally leave his room, I was slightly dizzy from all the pacing I had been doing.

He walked over to the couch and sat down beside me. He had a quill and paper in his hand. "I must be losing my mind," he mumbled before doing some spell towards me and the quill. "This is crazy, and I'm ridiculous for trying this but this quill will let you say anything and it will write what you are saying in English so I can understand it," he told me and even though he looked skeptical, I was ecstatic.

Immediately, I started meowing and watched in excitement as the quill started scribbling my exact words on the paper. "Hello, my name is Tiffani. Thank you for this, I've been trying to think of a way to tell you what happened to me, but I was unable to. I'm actually a person that was changed into a cat by some witch in London. She said she was just trying to get rid of my headache and messed up her spell. She brought me here to do something or see someone, no clue who, but I escaped her in a panic and then you found me. Is there anyway to change me back into a human?" I said and the whole time Severus' eyes were widening and staring at me in surprise.

"Severus," I said and the quill wrote it down. I didn't want to walk towards him since I wasn't sure how he would react, since I could tell he was still processing everything.

"I have let a person stay with me and learn way too much about me, and even sleep in my bed," he said and put his face in his hands.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you pretty much saved my life, so I would never tell anybody what I've learned about you. Also, you're good at cuddling," I said and decided to go a little closer to him.

He looked up from his hands to the paper and chuckled at what the quill wrote. "Unbelievable, I should get Minerva down here so she can discuss the best way to go about changing you back, Lady, I mean, Tiffani," he said and shook his head again in disbelief at the situation. He stood up from the couch and went over to the fireplace and he called for Minerva, whose face appeared in the fireplace.

"Severus, what's going on?" she questioned him with a curious look.

"Minerva, do you mind coming through to my quarters. I have a situation that I need your expertise on," he said and the witch still continued to look at him in curiosity.

"Alright, give me a few minutes," Minerva said and her face disappeared from the fireplace.

Severus turned around to face me again and saw me looking at the quill and paper more. He walked over and sighed as he sat back down beside me. "How have you not gone insane being a cat for so long?" he questioned me as he reached over and scratched under my chin.

"Well it was really interesting every day to watch you teach the students different potions, and it was nice to spend time with you and your godson, By the way, is his hair naturally that platinum blonde?" I asked and he chuckled again after reading about Draco's hair.

"Yes, it is natural. His father has the same color hair," he said and smirked down at me when my tail started moving in excitement.

"That's so cool and so lucky. My hair is naturally brown, just brown," I said and stuck out my tongue.

Severus shook his head and pet my back one more time before standing from the couch since Minerva exited the fireplace. She looked at Severus and she took a seat after he motioned to the armchair by the fireplace.

"So what is the issue that you need help with?" she asked after taking a seat.

"Tiffani," Severus said and motioned towards the quill and paper.

"Hello Minerva. I'm Tiffani and I used to be a human that was turned into a cat. I liked your class, by get way. It was interesting," I said and the quill wrote down everything that I meowed at Minerva.

"Oh my, how did this happen?" she asked in shock and I flinched when she cast a spell at me. "Oh no, this isn't good," she said after the spell was done with whatever it was supposed to tell her.

"What's going on?" Severus questioned as we both waited for her to answer us.

"Tiffani, I'm sorry to say this but you were not just changed into a cat. You were changed into a magical creature because of the messed up spell. The only thing that I can do is remove the block that is keeping you from changing forms, but you will never be fully human again," she explained and I fell off the couch.

I literally fell off the couch in shock at what I just heard. I felt Severus pick me up but I was still in shock. I didn't know what to say, what to do, or what would happen to me now. Severus and Minerva seemed to understand that because they sat in silence and let me take everything in for a minute.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

I appreciated Severus gently petting my back while I tried to take in what Minerva just told me. However, I needed to ask some really important questions. I stepped off Severus' lap and sat on the couch cushion beside him.

"What will happen to me after the block is removed? I'm not sure how a neko looks in a more human form, so I'm really not sure if I can even live like I used to," I said and tried not to start pacing.

Minerva looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry but you'll have to be registered with our ministry as a magical creature, so you will not be allowed to live in the muggle world anymore," she told me and my heart broke.

"Oh, that's, this is a mess," I said and buried my face in my front paws.

"You can stay with me," Severus said and both Minerva and I looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" I asked softly but since I was still a cat, it was just a soft meow and the quill wrote on the paper. I watched in trepidation as he read the writing.

"Really, you are welcome to live here with me in the castle and at my personal home in the summer," he said and I jumped straight into his arms and snuggled my face into his chest. I couldn't stop the happy purrs and meows leaving my throat. Severus sat back and he looked at Minerva. "I believe it would be good to remove the block now, if you do not mind. I'm sure that Tiffani would like to be in the more human form again," he said and he gently set me down on the floor.

"Understood, but Severus, you should leave the room. Oh, please grab her a robe to wear," Minerva said as she stood from the armchair.

"Why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because she will most likely be naked," Minerva said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"You're kidding me," I whined and ignored as Minerva and Severus read what the quill wrote down.

"Right, I will get a shirt, pants, and robe from my closet. Let me know when I may enter the room again," he said and left the living room to go to his bedroom and Minerva made sure he shut the door before she focused back on me.

"Please stand in the middle of the rug," Minerva said and gestured towards the middle of the rug that was in front of the fireplace. She stepped back so I could jump off the couch and stand where she pointed. "Just stay calm and breathe," she told me before she started moving her wand and saying some spell, which I had not heard yet since I had been in the castle. I fought with myself to stay still when a gold light swirled out of the wand, floated through the air, and finally it wrapped around me. I closed my eyes when the light became really bright.

"Tiffani," Minerva said softly when I still had my eyes closed, but my body definitely felt different. It felt like static electricity was all over me. "You can open your eyes, dear," she said and I slowly opened my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I was looking straight at Minerva. I mean, I was literally looking eye to eye with her. I gasped and quickly looked down to see my human body. I screamed in joy before quickly grabbing some couch cushions to hide my body a bit since I was naked. Minerva chuckled and grabbed a blanket off the armchair to wrap around me. When she did that, I thanked her but I felt something keeping the blanket from wrapping around my back legs. I looked in the blanket behind me and yelped when I saw a cat tail flicking around. I quickly felt the top of my head for cat ears, but there were none. However, I was still worried so I felt where my ears were normally and they were now pointed at the top.

"No way," I said and when my tongue hit my teeth, a few felt sharper than before. "Do I have sharp canine teeth?" I questioned Minerva, who nodded her head. "This is crazy," I muttered and sat down on the couch, but I was careful not to crush my new tail. "I'm really a magical creature now," I whispered while I watched Minerva knocked on Severus' bedroom door to tell him that he could leave his room. He had clothes hanging off his left arm when he entered the living room.

"Hello," I said and it was really nice to be able to speak English again instead of just meows and hisses. "Once again, I'm Tiffani and thank you so much for everything, Severus," I said to him after he was fully in the living room and looking at me. I tried not to shiver when his dark eyes glanced from my feet to my face. I was also ignoring the slight blush on my cheeks.

"May I change in your room?" I asked and motioned towards the clothes that were still hanging on his arm.

"Of course, here," he said and handed me the clothes after I stood up from the couch.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a minute," I said and gently took the clothes, and then I went into his bedroom and shut the door behind me. I could hear Severus and Minerva talking about registering me at the ministry, telling Dumbledore about this, and how it really was fine that I stayed with Severus. Of course, Minerva said that she wanted to make sure that I was ok with staying with him. I was happy about her concern, but I really think I'll be fine staying with Severus. He took such great care of me when I was stuck as a cat, and he was the one who offered to let me live with him. Plus, it will be nice to actually get to talk to the man that I got to know while I was a cat.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

I put on the shirt first before pausing at the sight of the pants. I looked back at my brown cat tail, which was the same color as my hair, and then back to the pants. "This is a problem," I thought before making my way to the bedroom door. I opened it just enough to stick my head through and coughed to get the attention of Severus, who was now sitting in the armchair while Minerva was pacing the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a little problem. My tail won't fit comfortably in the pants so I was wondering, may I cut a hole in the pants for my tail to go through?" I asked quickly at the end since it was a bit embarrassing. Minerva stopped her pacing while Severus stood from his seat.

"It would be easier if I used a spell to cut the hole for you so the pants do not start having threads come loose," he said and motioned for me to hand him the pants through the door without showing myself.

"Thanks," I said and handed him the pants. I stepped back in the bedroom until I heard him say a spell and then pass me the pants back through the small opening in the doorway. I closed the door again and slipped the pants on around my ankles. I slowly pulled them up my legs and put my tail through the hole in the pants, which was actually the perfect size, and then I finished putting on the pants. I chuckled when the pants started sliding down my hips. I poked my head back through the doorway. "Sorry again, but I need a belt," I said and smiled at how awkward this whole situation was.

"Oh here," Minerva said and used magic to transfigured one of Severus' older quills that I saw him write with a lot into a belt. She handed me the belt with a gentle smile. "Here you go, dear," she said.

"Thanks, just a minute and I'll be done," I said and closed the door again to slip on and tighten the belt. I looked at the robe before shrugging and grabbing it before heading out to the living room where Minerva and Severus were still waiting. "Thanks again, this is still so crazy. One minute I'm on a vacation to London and then the next I'm a cat in a magic school. By the way, I have so many questions that I hope you can answer now that I'm part of this world," I said and took a seat by Severus, who was once again sitting on the couch.

"Well I need to get ready for my classes for the day, but I will be glad to speak with you at lunch. I will let Dumbledore know about Tiffani, have a good morning class, Severus," Minerva said and disappeared in the fireplace in green fire.

"That's still so strange," I muttered before feeling Severus staring at me. I looked over at him and saw him staring at me in a critical manner. "Do I look weird? I mean, I haven't even looked at myself yet," I muttered and ran a hand over my pointed ear and pulled some of my hair in front of it. I froze when I felt Severus' warm hand gently move my hand out of the way and he moved my hair behind my ear so he could gently run his finger on the point of my ear. A shiver raced down my spine and before I knew it, I was purring at the sensation. A bright red blush appeared on my face as I opened my eyes, which I didn't realize I had closed. Severus was now smirking at me and his face was a lot closer to mine.

"You look beautiful and do not think otherwise," he said in a soft voice and a small smile graced my face before I leaned back a bit.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you. I know that's not an easy thing to do since you really don't know me. You only know me as a cat," I said and played with my tail, which was curling around my waist.

"I wasn't sure what I wanted to do at first, but even when you were a cat, you saw me for the real me and yet you still accepted staying with me. You also helped me when I was hurting last night, so I look forward to getting to know you, Tiffani," he said and my heart seriously skipped a beat.

This man may scare the daylights out of his students but he was seriously tall, handsome, and mysterious. I felt the blush appear back on my cheeks as I smiled at the smirking Severus.

He stood from the couch and called for a house elf to bring me some breakfast. "I will be back after my morning classes so we can go to lunch together. I will happily introduce you to Dumbledore and if you would like, once you have gotten more comfortable transforming back and forth between forms, I will let you rejoin me in classes as Lady if you wish. You may also roam the castle in your human form whenever you want. You do not have to hide yourself here. However, I would prefer you be a cat during my classes so students will not bother you with questions," he explained and I appreciated his thoughts about me.

"Thanks, have a good class," I said and smiled when I saw actual breakfast food on the tray that the house elf appeared with. "Bacon," I cheered and happily grabbed a piece to enjoy. "No more fish and water," I grumbled while eating another piece of bacon before grabbing a piece of toast. "Now if only I had coffee," I mumbled before jumping in surprise when the house elf appeared again with a nice cup of coffee. "You're the best," I said to the elf before the elf disappeared. "Best, weird day ever," I cheered and took my first sip of coffee in so long. "I've missed you," I said and kissed the coffee mug.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

I ended up taking a nap. I'm not going to lie, my schedule is totally still on cat schedule, but I couldn't help but wonder if that's normal since I'm a neko now. I woke up to the sound of the door opening and I slowly opened my eyes to see Severus entering the living room and looking for me. I raised a hand and waved at him. "Welcome back," I said before covering my mouth to hide a yawn. "Did you have a nice class?" I asked while sitting up on the couch and rubbing my eyes.

"Annoying, I had to stop a student from blowing up his cauldron and from ruining his housemate's cauldron as well. So all in all, tiring," he said as he sat on the couch beside me.

"Guess what, you still get to teach a few more classes today," I said in a teasing manner and laughed when he used magic to throw a small decor pillow at me. "That's not fair," I said and tried to throw the pillow back at him, but he waved his wand and made it fly back at me. I laughed and covered my head with my hands and arms since the pillow kept attacking me. "You win, stop," I shouted in my laughter, since the pillow didn't hurt. "So are we ready to go to lunch?" I asked as I was finally able to sit up on the couch without being attacked by a pillow.

"Not quite, stand up," Severus said and he waited until I stood up. "Now spin around, slowly," he said and I did so after giving him a weird look. I felt little magic tickles go around me as I turned around. I gasped when he told me to stop and I looked down to see a long black dress on me instead of Severus' shirt and pants from earlier. I even had some nice black flats on my feet now. My tail felt much more comfortable in a dress anyways beside the pants. "Thank you, this is beautiful," I said and before I could change my mind, I gave Severus a hug.

He tensed up and I was about to pull away, but he gently wrapped his arms back around me. I pulled away from the hug after a minute. My cheeks were warm and I tried to hide my blush. "So ready to go to the lunch room?" I asked and he chuckled when I held out my hand for him.

He stood from the couch and grabbed my hand so he could wrap my arm with one of his. "It is called the Great Hall, not the lunch room," he told me softly and it was nice to see happiness in his eyes.

"Well that's a much better name than lunch room or cafeteria," I replied and he chuckled again. "Let's go," I said and tried to ignore my stomach, which was growling at me. I just hoped Severus didn't hear it, but I had a feeling he did since he looked down at me with another smirk. "So how much do you think your students will stare when they see you walk in with someone on your arm?" I asked as we started our walk through the secret area to get to the Great Hall.

"Oh I'm sure, every eye will be on you, not me. However, all of the professors besides Minerva will stare the most and question you the most. Hopefully Minerva spoke with Dumbledore and he had time to inform the other professors so they will not hassle you," he explained.

"Well if it gets to be too much, I'm sure you'll rescue me," I said and he gave a little cough. I smiled and the grin never left my face as we entered the Great Hall and the noise slowly calmed down to whispers. I looked around the room a little bit and it was amazing to see as a person instead of a cat, which had still been really cool.

"What makes you say that?" Severus questioned as he pulled out my chair for me, which was beside his usual empty seat at the head table.

I sat down and smiled when he pushed my chair a little closer to the table before he sat down beside me. I leaned over and made sure I was close to his ear with my hair hiding my face. "Because you already have," I said and gave his cheek a kiss before pulling back so I could sit up straight in my chair. "Hello Hagrid," I said to the man beside me, who was staring at me in curiosity. I immediately started talking to Hagrid, who told me that he knew what I was thanks to Dumbledore. He had all these questions, but honestly I had more questions than answers myself. I mean, I wasn't born a neko. I was turned into one by accident.

Thankfully, I was given a little break from Hagrid's questions because the food arrived and I seriously almost cried when I saw a plate of smoked chicken, steamed broccoli, and a bread roll. "Real food," I said in joy, but unfortunately, I was not as quiet as I wanted to be. I heard a snort to my side and looked to see Severus smirking at me. "You would miss food too if all you had was fish and water," I snapped and resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him because of all the students still staring at me and Severus. The whispers were not as bad but they were still going on around the room.

After a little while of eating, I felt a warm breath hit my neck and then my ear. I didn't move because I knew it was Severus, but I know that my face was heating up. "Is the staring bothering you?" he whispered and I felt his hand gently rest on my knee under the table.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

My heart was in my throat when I felt Severus' warm breath at my ear and his hand resting on my knee. "I'm ok," I was finally able to gasp out and I knew, just knew, that he was smirking at me. "Lunch is almost over anyways. When you are done, let me know," he whispered again and this time I felt his lips brush against my ear. He pulled away from me and went back to drinking from his cup.

"He did that on purpose," I thought as I still felt shivers going down my spine. "I'll get him back," I thought with my own little mischievous smirk. "Oh will I get him back," I thought and took a bite of the dessert that just appeared on the table. "Chocolate soufflé," I thought and couldn't help the small purr that escaped me. I ignored the looks that some of the professors gave me as well as the smirk from Severus. He still had no clue what was coming his way. "Two can play this game," I thought and ignored everyone while finishing the souffle.

"I'm done," I said quietly when I saw students leaving the Great Hall.

Severus nodded and stood from his seat before holding out his hand toward me. I put my hand in his and he led us through the secret professor passageway with my arm in his again. He took me back to his quarters and told me he would see me later for dinner. He said that he had enough of the students for today so we would dine together for dinner.

"Have a good class," I teased and I heard him scoff as he kept walking away from me. I chuckled and went into his quarters. "Now, let's figure out how to change," I muttered as I went into Severus' bedroom and shut the door behind me. I went into his bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hazel eyes were now slit like a cat's eyes and I got a better look at my pointed ears and fangs.

"How in the world am I supposed to change forms?" I whispered and closed my eyes. "Just breathe and think about what it felt like as a cat," I thought and took a deep breath. My body was lighter, more agile as a cat. The world was so big and confusing, but interesting at the same time. I could hear so much better and I could go wherever I wanted much easier. A strange warm sensation started to travel from my toes up to my head. "Agile, quick," I thought and my body jolted and my vision was white behind my eyelids as I felt my body change.

The whole process took seconds, and when I opened my eyes again, I was no longer looking in the mirror. I was looking straight at the cabinet doors of the dresser in front of the mirror in the bathroom. "It worked," I meowed and pouted when I just realized that no one can understand me when I'm a cat. "Oh well, pros and cons," I hissed. I chuckled when I saw the dress I had been wearing was now pooled around my cat body on the bathroom floor.

"Now let's focus on turning back into a person," I said with more confidence now that I had at least changed into my cat form. Turning back into a human took longer, but I shouted in success when I was once again looking at my human self in the mirror. I yelped though when I realized I was naked. "Have to remember that," I muttered and quickly slipped back on the dress that Severus made for me with his magic. "So how to go about getting Severus back later," I thought and then smirked. "Time to raid his closet," I thought and made my way from the bathroom to his closet in the bedroom. I smiled when his scent hit me when I opened his closet. I would never say this before, but my cat-like sense of smell was amazing. Severus smelled like potion ingredients and something completely him, and it was comforting and attractive.

I looked through his robes, his button up shirts, and pants. I wanted something comfortable but the man didn't own anything comfortable. I closed the closet and went over to the dresser. I opened the top drawer and immediately my face went red when I saw his underwear and socks sitting in the top drawer. "Well he does look good in black," I whispered and immediately slammed the drawer shut and opened the next door. I sighed in relief when I finally saw some white, grey, black, dark green short and long sleeve shirts as well as some pajamas pants. "Is that silk?" I whispered and picked up a pair of black pajama pants. "Oh those are nice," I said with a smirk and threw them onto Severus' bed and grabbed a dark grey t-shirt too.

"Time to get cleaned up and changed before he gets done with his last classes of the day," I said and skipped over to the bathroom to take a shower.

I finished my shower and smiled when I was now sitting on the couch in the shirt and pajama pants that I took from Severus' dresser. His clothes were so comfortable. I smirked when I heard the door to his quarters open. I watched Severus walk in with a tired sigh, remove his robe, put the robe on the coat stand by the doorway, and then he sat in the armchair by the couch.

"Welcome back," I said and he finally noticed me lying on the couch. I smirked when he did a double take and saw that I was wearing his clothes.

"Are those my clothes?" He questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you didn't leave me any pajamas so I had to improvise. I hope you don't mind me wearing your clothes," I said and bit my bottom lip. I hid my smirk behind my hand when I watched Severus cough and get a little bit of pink in his cheeks. "Point for me, your move," I thought and stood up. "Are you alright?" I questioned innocently as I walked over to stand in front of Severus and put my hand on his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Fine, I'm fine," he coughed and cleared his throat as he looked up at me. I tried to stop my body from shivering when I saw his heated look as he looked me up and down. "They look good on you," he said and now he seemed to have his confidence back as one of the sleeves slipped off my shoulder and down my arm. "A bit big though," he said reached up to put the sleeve back on my shoulder. I really did shiver though when he slid his hand down my shoulder and down my arm.

"Ok, he's not supposed to get another point in this game so soon," I thought with a pout when he smirked up at me after feeling my body shiver. "Get it together," I snapped in my head before leaning forward so our faces were close together. "Thanks," I whispered before pulling away from him. "So what's for dinner?" I questioned as I walked back over to the couch and took a seat.

Severus shook his head and called for a house elf. The house elf disappeared and then reappeared a moment later with a large tray full of two plates with a nice grilled fish and vegetables. I smiled when I saw a bowl of fruit on the tray as well. The smallest plate on the tray had a few cookies of different types on it.

"Oh look, fish," Severus said as he moved to sit on the couch by me so we could eat beside each other.

"You're so funny," I said and rolled my eyes at him, which only made him chuckle. I hissed when he tried to take away the plate of fish from me. "Do not make me bite you," I snapped when I kept the plate close to me.

Severus chuckled for a good minute or two after that, but at least he focused on eating his food instead of trying to take mine from me. After we both stopped messing with each other, he started telling me about his day and I was surprised to hear that his godson had asked where Lady was. It was cute to see how his godson missed me as a cat, even though he didn't know that I wasn't a normal cat.

"Your godson is adorable," I said and leaned over to rest my head on Severus' shoulder. I was surprised when he barely tensed up this time like he has been before. "By the way, fair warning, I'm a cuddler," I said and jumped off the couch with a cookie in one hand before I walked towards his bedroom. I had a smirk on my face the whole time as I walked to his bedroom and didn't look back at him. I did hear him cough a bit and bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"So fun to mess with him," I thought and finished the cookie before slipping into Severus' bed. He didn't have a guest room and I refused to sleep on the couch. "So he's going to have to share," I said and smiled when I grabbed the pillow and it smelled like him. I froze when I heard a chuckle in the bedroom doorway. I picked my head up from where I had been smelling the pillow and looked over to the doorway. Severus was standing there with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face, and his eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing?" He asked while walking towards the bed.

"Nothing," I said and buried my face back into the pillow to take another deep breath of his scent. I jumped when I felt the bed dip by my feet and his warm hand touched my ankle. I shivered when he rubbed his thumb on my ankle.

"It doesn't look like nothing," he said and squeezed my ankle again so I would look up at him.

"You smell good ok, so your bed smells good," I muttered and hid my face again after feeling it heat up.

"Tiffani," he said and the way he said my name was the softest I've ever heard anyone say my name. I looked up from the pillow and I gasped at the look he was giving me. He was looking at me like he wanted to hold me close and never let me go, but he also looked ready to jump me. Either way, I was ok with whatever that look meant. I slowly sat up when he said my name again.

"Severus," I said curiously and made myself stay where I was when he moved closer to me on the bed.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered as he placed a hand on my cheek and sliding it down to my neck.

"Nothing," I said softly and gave him a little worried look.

"Why are you treating me like you like me? Most women either sneer at me or run away," he said and he frowned when I grabbed his hand before he could move it off my neck.

"Because I do like you. I've seen the type of man you are when I was stuck as a cat, and you're amazing. Smart, tall, sarcastic, caring," I started listing off even though my cheeks were bright red. I really had started to fall for him when I was stuck as a cat, and I couldn't help but express that now that I actually could. I opened my mouth to say something else that would just embarrass me more, but he leaned forward and silenced whatever I was about to say with a kiss.

My eyes widened and my body tensed for a minute. I quickly put my hands on his shirt and pulled him forward when he went to pull away from me after feeling me tense. I relaxed in the kiss and just enjoy this moment with Severus. We finally separated from the kiss and he was looking at me like he couldn't believe he was really seeing me. "I do like you," I said softly after he kept looking at me in silence.

"Well I hope you know who you are getting yourself involved with," he said with a soft look before smirking at me.

"I can say the same thing to you," I said with a smirk before kissing his lips with a quick peck before lying back on the bed and grabbing the pillow again. "Also, I wasn't kidding about being a cuddler," I said and laughed when he shook his head and stood from the bed. I looked over at him one more time before he disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for bed. "I can't believe that just happened, but I'm so glad it did," I whispered and let out a happy noise. I covered myself up and closed my eyes. The image of Severus kissing me was the only thing I could think of as I fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

The next morning, I woke up to the feeling of arms being wrapped around me and a heartbeat sounding by my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and nuzzled into whatever was beside me and it smelled so good. "Smells like Severus," I thought and my eyes quickly shot open as I realized exactly where I was.

Severus was still fast asleep and he was holding me close to him. He was sleeping on his back and I was sleeping on his chest. His arms were around my waist and my face had been laying down on his chest. "So I'm not the only cuddler," I thought and moved some of Severus' hair out of his face. "Wake up, handsome, you have young minds to teach," I whispered and gently ran my hand down his forehead and cheek.

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned me as his eyelids slowly opened.

"Well last I heard, that is your job around here," I said and sat up on the bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked as the memory of him being taken to the hospital area flashed in my mind.

"I'm fine," he said and sat up as well. I felt myself blush a little when he pulled me closer to kiss the top of my head. "Don't worry about the other day," he said softly before getting out of the bed.

"Easy to say, but difficult to just stop worrying. I've never seen anyone in that much pain. I don't know where you went or who you were with, but you shouldn't be around them anymore," I said and hugged Severus before he could get out of the bed. I frowned when he let out a big sigh and looked back at me.

"There are parts of this world that I do not want you to be in, terrible parts. Unfortunately, I have to deal with that part of the wizarding world, but you do not. So try to wipe that from your mind and just enjoy figuring out about yourself and what your life will be like now," he said and before I could say anything he kissed my lips.

I pulled away from him a pout. "Fine," I said even though in my mind I knew that I had some digging to do. I wasn't going to just let the man that I was staring to get to know and enjoy my time with go back into a place of pain and torture. "I guess we should get ready for breakfast. Would you mind making me another outfit with that magic of yours?" I asked as I stood from the bed still wearing his pajamas, which I saw him smirk at when he saw them again.

"Alright, go take a shower and I will have the clothes ready for you by the time you are done. I will leave them on the bed while I go finish grading a few essays," Severus said as he stood from the bed and went over to his closet to grab his clothes for the day.

"Thanks," I said and went into his bathroom to take the shower. I looked at some of the bottles in the shower and wondered what was what. It took a little bit of time, but I finally found labels spelled into the glass of the bottle which was hard to see until I turned the glass a certain way to the light.

I took a shower and it was definitely weird to shower with a cat tail on my behind now, but I made it work. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the big white towels on the counter around the sink. I couldn't help but chuckle when I realized that I now smelled even more like Severus. I liked it, weird to admit to myself, but I liked smelling like Severus.

I looked out of the bathroom and didn't see Severus in the bedroom. I guessed that he was in the living room area working on those essays he mentioned. If they were anything like the essays I had seen when I was a cat, then the essays would look like they were bleeding with all the red ink that he uses during his grading. A gasp of happiness left me when I saw the dark grey dress on the bed. This dress was elegant but not flashy. For some reason, the whole dress just seemed perfect. The dress had a high neck line, a long skirt, little elegant buttons that closed the back.

"I'm going to have issues with that," I muttered and then frowned. "He planned this," I hissed and my tail flicked in agitation. "Two can play this," I whispered and let the towel drop to the floor.

I grabbed the dress from the bed and stepped into it. I kept the front up with one hand while I walked towards the bedroom door. I opened the door to see Severus sitting on the couch with essays spread in front of him on the coffee table. "Severus," I called out and he looked at me. I wanted to smirk when I saw him look at me with a dark look. I bit my bottom lip and turned to the side. "Do you mind? I can't reach the buttons," I said and turned fully away from him so he could see my back.

"Sure," he said and I heard him leave the couch and step up behind me. Right when he went to grab the dress so he could close the buttons, I let the dress go.

"Oops," I said and laughed when he took in a quick breath and started coughing since he choked on that breath. I squatted down and picked back up the dress around me. "My bad, could we try this again?" I asked with the smirk proudly on my face as I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Minx," he snapped while closing the dress buttons a little more roughly than he probably would have a moment ago.

"Thanks, you're such a gentleman," I said after he finished buttoning the buttons on the back of the dress. He was glaring at me as I gave him a big smile. "Breakfast?" I asked and held out my hand to him.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Good morning, Tiffani, Severus," Hagrid shouted when Severus and I entered the Great Hall.

"Morning, Hagrid, how are you today?" I said back with a big smile.

I liked Hagrid. He was nice to me when I was a cat and now when I'm a neko, cat person, girl with a cat tail, whatever I am. He was also giving me information about what a neko is. I smiled when Severus pulled out my chair for me so I could sit down beside Hagrid and then he sat in the chair on the other side of me at the table. I blushed a little bit when I felt him grab my hand and give it a squeeze before he let go of my hand so he could start eating his breakfast.

I looked at the plate on the table and smiled when I saw a bowl of oatmeal with some toast. I was hungry today but not hungry for anything too heavy on my stomach, so this will be perfect. I looked over at Hagrid, who was pouting at the oatmeal in his bowl.

"What's wrong, Hagrid?" I questioned him so he would quit pouting down at the bowl.

"I don't like oatmeal," he grumbled and I really did chuckle because his look was too adorable.

"It's good for you. Just sprinkle some of the brown sugar and cinnamon in it. It will make it better," I told him after spotting the little dishes of brown sugar and cinnamon on the table. "Just try it," I told him and nudged him gently with my elbow after he gave me an unconvinced look.

Hagrid gave out a big puff of air before using his clean spoon to get some brown sugar and then some cinnamon, which he put on his oatmeal. He stirred the oatmeal up and took a tentative bite. I smiled when his face lit up.

"You're right. That makes it much better. Thanks, Tiffani," he said and patted me on the back before focusing back on his breakfast.

"Your breakfast is getting cold," a smooth voice whispered in my ear, which made me jump in my seat. I hissed when I heard Severus' chuckle at my jump.

I turned my head and raised one of my eyebrows at him. "Then why don't you heat it back up for me, please?" I asked and he just smirked at me again.

"I'm starting to think you just want me for my magic," he whispered while never losing his smirk.

"Hmm, then I think you're thinking wrong," I said and surprised him by moving forward and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before I grabbed my spoon and took a bite of the oatmeal. I noticed that a lot of the students were staring at me in shock and lookin from me to Severus and then back to me. "Aren't they all adorable?" I thought before leaning over and giving Severus a kiss on the cheek after he composed himself and started eating his breakfast again. I chuckled when he coughed a bit and gave me a small glare.

"Oh, can I join your classes today as Lady again?" I asked when the breakfast time was coming to a close since I saw students starting to leave the Great Hall to go to classes.

"Are you able to change on your own?" Severus questioned me after he stood from his chair and held his arm out for me.

"Yup, I can change without any problems, but do you mind if we stop by our room first? I want to change in our room so you can hang up this beautiful dress," I said.

Severus was leading the way with me on his arm down the teacher hallway from the Great Hall to his quarters. "Oh our room, huh?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I think I'm allowed to say our room now after how you were snuggling up to me this morning," I said and gasped when I was no longer walking by Severus. Instead, I now had my back to the castle stone wall in the little hallway where no students were allowed. Severus was standing in front of me with his hands on either side of my shoulders on the wall behind me. I felt my heart jump when I saw the look in his eyes. I felt my knees threaten to start shaking too.

"I seem to remember that you were the first one to snuggle," he said and he was now so close that our breaths were mingling.

"Kiss me or I'm turning into a cat right now," I snapped not wanting to deal with him teasing me anymore.

Severus looked at me in surprise now before a small smile appeared on his face. The smile stayed on his face until he finally kissed me, and I really could have stayed there kissing him for the rest of the day. However, he unfortunately reminded us that he did have a class to get to in a minute. We rushed back to his room and I changed into my cat form in the bedroom while he waited in the living room. Severus hung up my dress for later today and then he let me jump into his arms and then his shoulder. He left his quarters and headed straight for the classroom.

I smiled as much as a cat could smile when Severus entered the classroom full of young students ready to learn or nervous about Severus' teaching style. "Oh there he is," I meowed happily when I saw Severus' godson Draco at one of the tables. I jumped off Severus' shoulder and ran straight to his table. After a big meow, Draco looked down and picked me up to put me on his lap. I purred happily when he scratched behind my ears.

"Mr. Malfoy, the lesson is beginning," Severus called out and I chuckled at his look. Severus didn't look mad. He actually looked a little happy, but he couldn't let it show too much on his face because of the students watching.

I jumped off Draco's lap and went to Severus' desk so I could watch the class. It was strange to think how much it was nice to be a cat again so I could watch the class. I guess it was nicer now since I knew I could turn back into my normal, well mostly normal, self.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

After the lesson, I watched all of the students leaving Severus' classroom, but Draco stayed behind and approached the desk. I purred happily when he pet my head and gave a little scratch behind my ears. I frowned when I could see stress written all over Draco's face.

"Professor, may I take Lady to my other classes with me?" Draco asked.

Of course, I meowed a yes in a second since I could tell Severus' godson was super stressed and needed some kind of comfort. I would happily stay a cat all day if it made him feel a little less stressed. I looked up at Severus when he stayed quiet for a minute. He looked between me and his godson, and he frowned at his godson.

"You may, but come to my quarters after dinner tonight with Lady. We need to talk," he said and Draco thanked him before picking me up and rushing out of the classroom before the next group of students arrived.

I waved a paw at Severus, who shook his head at me, and then I could no longer see him since Draco was walking in the hallway with a few of his friends. It was nice to see that his friends waited for him so they could go to class together. Now if only he wouldn't look so stressed. "I wonder if this has anything to do with where Severus went that he got so hurt. I need to figure out what is going on in this world of magic," I thought.

We entered Draco's next classroom and I smiled when it was Minerva's classroom. I had been so lost in thought that I didn't pay attention to where Draco was walking. Draco sat me on his lap after he took his seat, but I made sure to stand up in his lap so I could see over the table. He shook his head at me but he directed his attention to Minerva when she started speaking about today's lesson.

During the lesson, I could feel eyes staring at me, Draco, or both of us. I slowly looked around the room and quietly hissed when I saw the three kids from the other day glaring at us. I didn't like how much animosity was between Draco and those three students. Draco also noticed the looks and he just sent a sneer towards the three kids. I put a paw on his hand so he would pay attention to the lesson again, which didn't have too much longer until it was time for lunch.

Finally it was time for lunch, and I kept my eyes on those three bullies from the other day while Draco and his friends left the classroom to head to the Great Hall. I would definitely be talking with Severus later about those three. For now, I would watch over his godson the best I could. "Let's just hope I don't have to reveal my self to those three if they really try to hurt Draco," I thought and snickered a bit at the thought of me appearing in my human form in my birthday suit. "Severus would kill me," I muttered.

"Lady is talkative today, Draco," one of Draco's friends said as the group sat down at the Slytherin table.

"I'm not sure what is up with her today," Draco said to his friend, while he pet my head and back. He stopped petting me when the food arrived, but I noticed that he didn't touch much of his food. I stood up in his lap and meowed loudly while smacking the table by his plate. I did it again until he paid attention to me, since he was lost in his thoughts.

One of the girls in the group laughed and reached over to pet my head. "I think she's trying to tell you to eat more," she said and sat back in her seat on the bench.

Draco looked down at me and he frowned a bit when I just stared him down and then smacked the table again by the plate. "I think Severus is rubbing off on you," he whispered to me. However, he did pick up his fork and start eating again, which made me feel better.

I stayed with Draco through the rest of his classes and dinner. Now it was time for Draco to go to Severus' quarters and meet with him. I hope that Severus has picked up on the signs that something is wrong with Draco, just like I have been picking up on all day. The door to Severus' quarters opened after Draco said the password, which I guess Severus gave him earlier today when I wasn't paying attention. I'm guilty of napping. I'm a cat. It is expected of me to take naps.

I jumped out of Draco's arms and ran over to the couch in the living room. Draco took a seat on the couch by me while Severus took a seat in his armchair. I looked expectantly at Severus when neither of them were speaking. "Come on," I meowed and smacked the couch before sitting in Draco's lap.

"Draco, what I'm about to say will stay between the two of us," Severus started to say and I saw Draco nod. "You have been given a daunting task that is expected to succeed. I am going to do everything in my power to help you and keep you safe," he continued and now I was nervous.

"But how?" Draco whispered and he looked more like a kid than I had ever seen him look. I stayed still while he petted my back for comfort.

"I already have everything planned out. You will just need to keep doing what you have been doing and act like nothing has changed. I know I'm asking for you to put a lot of trust in me in a very untrustworthy time, but I will protect you with everything I have," Severus explained even though he really wasn't explaining anything of how he would be helping Draco.

"What is he even going to be helping Draco with? What is Draco trying to do? What in the world is going on?" I thought and tried not to get annoyed as I stayed in Draco's lap since I could tell he still needed comfort.

Draco and Severus talked in more riddles until Draco decided it was time to return to his room so he could do some homework. He gave me one last pat before leaving Severus' quarters. I stood from the couch and hissed at Severus before running into the bedroom. I quickly changed back into my human form and grabbed the long black robe off Severus' bathroom door.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, so start talking," I snapped as I exited his bedroom and walked towards Severus, who was still sitting in his arm chair.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Severus sighed and just held out his hand to me. "Not tonight," he said and tried to grab my hand, but I stepped back from him.

"Yes tonight, I have no clue what is going on but it sounds like you and Draco are about to be killed if whatever is going on doesn't work out," I snapped and once again kept out of his reach when he went to grab my hand again. "Severus, what is going on? I know I don't have a clue about this world, but either you tell me or I will find out from someone else," I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

Severus sat in silence as he stared at me for a few minutes, but I was not backing down. "There is a dark power trying to take control, and I am trying with others to stop the one in control of this power. Unfortunately, Draco and his family are under that man's control, and I must do what I can to help him," Severus explained and he sighed again when I motioned for him to continue explaining. "I'm sorry but that is all I can say," he said and I frowned. "There is much for you to learn but this is just one thing of magic that I cannot talk about right now," he said and reached for me again.

This time I allowed him to grab my hand and pull me into his lap. "You know that I'm going to keep digging into who the dark power and leader is all about," I grumbled in his lap as I felt him rest his chin on my head.

"I know you will, but do not mention anything about me, Draco, or his family," Severus said and when I was quiet just thinking about things, I heard him whisper, "Please."

I turned around so I could sit in his lap and face him. I frowned when I saw the deep, tired lines in his face from the stress of this situation. "I won't. I just want to know more about what's causing you so much stress and worry. I also don't like seeing your godson so troubled. I won't mention anything about you guys, but I have to know more of what is bothering you. I don't like seeing you like this," I finished softly and heard Severus sigh again. I looked up to him to say something else, but he silenced me with a kiss.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss. I wanted to know so much about this world and what was bothering Severus and his godson, but right now I could tell that Severus just needed something stable. Even though to be honest, a cat girl isn't exactly the most stable thing in my opinion, but I guess here it's not so strange. Severus pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry that I can't tell you anymore. I don't want to put you in danger," he whispered.

"But I don't want you to be in danger either," I said and put my right hand on his cheek. I smiled a little when he turned his face and kissed my wrist.

"Everything will be alright," Severus whispered before he surprised me by picking me up when he stood from the armchair. I yelped and threw my arms around his neck, which caused him to chuckle. I felt my face heat up when the robe opened a little and I had to use my hands to hold it closed.

"Let me down, I need to put on pajamas," I said with my face resembling a tomato.

"I think you're dressed enough," Severus said with a smirk.

"Severus," I whined and tried to get out of his arms, but he just kissed me again so my struggling would stop. My face was still bright red as he set me down on the bed and then pulled the covers over me. I tried to arrange the robe so I was fully covered while I felt him entering the bed after magically putting on his pajamas. "Good night," I said when I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist.  
"Good night, Tiffani," Severus said and I shivered when he kissed my shoulder over the robe. I was able to fall asleep after a few minutes, but my mission for tomorrow would be finding out as much information as I could about this so-called dark power and its leader.

The next morning, I woke up to the feeling of Severus nuzzling the back of my neck and placing little kisses here and there. I grumbled and pulled the cover over my face and shivered when his deep chuckle sounded by my ear. "It's time to wake up," he said and kissed my ear.

"Nuh uh," I whispered and snuggled further into his chest and I felt him tighten his arm around my waist. I gasped when I felt his hand touching my bare stomach.  
"We'll miss breakfast and I do have classes today," he muttered and he chuckled when I just grumbled another no. "I know you're a cat, but you can't stay in bed all day," he said and I felt him try to move the covers off my head, but I hissed in annoyance. He once again just chuckled at me.

"Move that cover and I will bite you," I snapped and I yelped when he quickly pulled the cover off me entirely. "Severus," I shouted and sat up on the bed angrily. I looked over to see him lying down on the bed with a smirk on his face. "You think I'm kidding," I grumbled and tackled him and bit his neck. I didn't bite too hard, but enough to feel like I was pinching him. I smirked when he gave a little noise and I jumped off him and the bed before he could grab me. "That's what you get," I said with a wink before disappearing into the bathroom to get ready for the day, but more importantly for breakfast.

"I need to go to the library today, wherever that is, and I need to speak with Hagrid. I'm sure he'll tell me more about that dark power dude," I thought while brushing my hair and trying not to hit my cat ears.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Severus seemed a little annoyed with me as we went to breakfast and I stayed in my human form today. I had plans so I was not going to turn into my cat form unless absolutely necessary. I smiled and waved at Hagrid when we entered the Great Hall. I happily took a seat after Severus pulled out my chair for me. I leaned forward a bit so I could tell Minerva good morning as well, and she gave me a small smile and nodded her head.

"So how are you liking the castle?" Hagrid questioned me after he finished swallowing the bite of food he was chewing.

I smirked when I saw Dumbledore engage Severus in a deep conversation. I leaned closer to Hagrid so I could speak to him without Severus overhearing my conversation. "It's great so far, but Hagrid would you mind telling me where the library is and maybe we can speak later today after your classes are over?" I questioned him and I smiled when he seemed to smile bigger at me. I like Hagrid. He's like a gentle giant.

"Of course, I'll meet you at the courtyard after classes are over for the day. I can introduce you to Fang, my dog. Don't worry though, he won't hurt you. He's a coward. Also the library," Hagrid excitedly said and gave me directions to the Hogwarts library.

The time for breakfast was about to be over, so I quickly leaned over and gave Severus a kiss on the cheek before leaving my chair. I smiled at his questioning look before I focused on walking between the student tables to leave the Great Hall and go to the library. I saw curious looks from the students so I just smiled at them and kept on my way. I chuckled once I was out of the Great Hall because I had seen many of the students looking back at Severus as if he would yell at me. "He would feel my wrath if he yelled at me," I thought and quickly made my way to the library before the bells rang for the classes to begin. I did not want to be caught in the traffic of students trying to make it to their classes on time.

When I finally reached the library, I was definitely in awe. It was so big and beautiful. I could definitely get lost in here and be a happy person. I smiled at the librarian, who was at a large desk towards the doors to the library. She gave me a nod before focusing back on whatever she had been doing. I quickly made my way through the library looking for the wizard world history section. It took a good while but I finally found the most recent books of historical events. After I found a few books, I took them to one of the back tables that way if students came in here they would hopefully not come this far back in the library.

I kicked off my shoes and made myself comfortable as I started looking through the different books. My eyes were starting to hurt and my stomach was definitely growling since I had been pouring through the information non-stop until lunch time. I had just reached the information about Death Eaters, The Dark Lord also known as Voldemort, and different events that caused him to disappear and now re-appear. I was not leaving this table and these books even though my stomach was protesting my choice. I'm sure Severus would be looking for me too, but if I was going to help him then I needed to find out as much as I can about this craziness. I was starting to care for him and his godson, who still thought I was just a normal cat. "He'll have to introduce me to his godson soon enough," I thought before focusing back on the page in front of me.

"I should look for a book about cat people before I leave too. I wonder if the librarian will let me check it out even though I'm not a student or teacher here," I thought and rubbed my belly. "Just shut up already," I grumbled down at the annoying organ before focusing back on my research.

After a few more hours, I had read everything I could on Voldemort, his followers, his cause, his terrors, and the deaths that he caused. "How in the world did Severus get mixed up with him?" I thought before remembering that tattoo on his arm. "He was one of his followers in the past," I thought and I had to sit there a while and just think. Honestly, knowing that he had been a follower in the past didn't change how I felt about Severus at all. He had been nothing but kind to me and I could tell that he wasn't a bad person. Also, he truly cared for his godson as well.

"I'll see if Hagrid has a book about my kind first, then I'll ask Severus to get me a book from here if all else fails," I thought and stood up from the table to stretch. I had missed lunch and it would be another few hours before dinner. I guessed that it was almost time for classes to end so I left the library and headed towards the courtyard to wait for Hagrid.

I didn't have to wait too long for Hagrid to show up. We had a nice little talk about his classes that day as we walked down to his hut, which was adorable. I couldn't help but chuckle when he told me how annoyed Severus was at lunch since I wasn't there and nobody had seen me.

"I'm sure I'll get an earful later at dinner," I told Hagrid with a smirk, which made him chuckle.

"You and Severus get along well," he said and he held open the door for me when we reached his hut. "Oh Fangs is sweet, so don't worry," he continued when we entered the house and I saw the large black dog.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Hey puppy," I said happily in my baby voice, which always appeared whenever I see dogs. Just because I'm a cat person now doesn't mean I don't like dogs. Hagrid chuckled when Fang rushed towards me and let me scratch behind his ears. "Who is a good boy? You are, yes, you are," I said and laughed when he flopped down to the ground and rolled over so I could rub his belly.

"Would you like some tea?" Hagrid asked.

"I'd love some," I said and stood up so I could go sit down at the table Hagrid had in his home. Fang followed Hagrid everywhere throughout the hut and it was adorable.

"So what would you like to know about your kind first?" Hagrid asked after the tea was ready and we were both sitting at the table.

"Oh that's a tough question. There are so many things I don't know that I don't even know what to ask. How about you just start telling me what you know? Also, do you have any books I could borrow about my kind?" I said and watched him look around the area for a second.

"Sorry, I don't have any books. The library should have a bunch of them though," he said and I sighed.

"I was afraid of that. I doubt that librarian will let me check out any books since I'm not a teacher or a student, but maybe I can get Severus to check out some books for me," I said and gave Fang a pat on the back when he came to sit beside my chair.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll get a few books for you if you ask," Hagrid said before he started telling me some basics about how I can change forms whenever I wanted, which I had already figured out. He also talked about how my kind like to stay in family groups, but since I was alone, I would stick with the humans I was closest to until I had my own family. He chuckled when I asked if I would have kittens or human babies that had cat attributes like I did when I was in my human form.

"You won't have kittens," Hagrid said and snorted on his tea when I pouted at him.

"It's a serious question. I didn't know," I said and threw a piece of lint off my shirt at Hagrid, who still kept chuckling at me.

Hagrid and I talked for a while longer before he noticed it was getting later, which meant it was almost time for dinner. "You better be at dinner tonight or I'm afraid Severus will just use a spell to get you back at his side," Hagrid said as he stood from his chair.

"He wouldn't," I said and then sighed when I saw Hagrid's look. "Ok, he definitely would, but he would pay for it later," I said and I gave Fang one more pat on the back before I left Hagrid's hut. I walked back to the castle by myself since Hagrid had to do a few things in his hut before he came to dinner in the Great Hall.

I ended up walking through the halls among the students, who I could hear whispered about me as I walked by them. I gave a few smiles before sighing when I smelt something amazing before I entered the Great Hall. I chuckled when I saw Severus already sitting in his chair with the chair beside him empty, waiting for me. I was so tempted to turn back around and go to Severus' quarters so I could have an elf bring me dinner there. However, at the look from Severus, I made my way to the teacher table. However, I did make a stop by Minerva first.

"How were classes today?" I questioned Minerva and tried not to break out laughing when I could practically feel Severus' glare making holes into my back.

"The students did well in most of the lessons but the first years struggled a bit," Minerva said before she leaned forward and saw Severus. She chuckled and said, "I know someone missed you at lunch. You might want to go see him."

"But it's so much fun to make him wait," I whispered and she smirked at me. I waved goodbye to her and made my towards my empty seat. I gave Severus a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat. "How was your day?" I questioned and finally did giggle when he lost his glare and let out a big sigh.

"More incompetent students, and wondering what you have been doing all day," he said and I felt him reach under the table and grab one of my hands.

"Well I had a lovely chat with Hagrid about cat people after his classes, and before that I checked out the library. I could happily get lost in there," I said and leaned over to rest my head on his shoulder.

"And you couldn't tell me that you planned to do that?" He questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

"It'd be different if I was leaving the castle grounds, but I don't even know where we are, so why would you think I'd disappear?" I asked him back and raised my own eyebrow.

He was silent and looked down at me. He sighed again and I poked him in the side. "Hey, relax. You can trust me. I won't run away from you. I like you," I said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before smiling at the sight of the food appearing on my plate. "Oh, also I need to ask you for a favor later," I said sweetly and took a sip of the water by my plate.

"We'll see," Severus said softly, but I could tell that he seemed calmed down. He gave my hand a squeeze before focusing on eating his own meal. I could tell he was ready to leave after the meal was over, but I was enjoying my piece of chocolate cake for dessert. I could see Severus about to ask me to hurry up, so I put a bit of cake on my fork and put the fork and cake in his mouth. I chuckled when he glared and ate the cake off the fork.

"See, it's good," I said and laughed again when he rolled his eyes and stood up from the table. "Ok, ok, I'm done, grumpy," I muttered and stood from the table. I told the others around us goodnight, and I smiled when Severus wrapped his arm around mine so we could walk together to our quarters.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

The walk back to our quarters was nice, and I couldn't help but giggle a few times at the sight of Severus still either frowning or scowling since I left all day without telling him anything. I made sure to talk about how cute Hagrid's dog, Fang was to Severus, who just scoffed.

"You're a cat person, literally, and you still like dogs," he grumbled and I just laughed more.

"I know, weird," I said in a teasing tone. I never lost my smile the whole time we walked back to our quarters. The portrait door opened for us and Severus let me walk in first. I sighed as I kicked off my shoes and fell on the couch. I hadn't done much today in terms of physical activity, but I was so tired after reading all about Voldemort and his followers. I had to figure out some way to help Severus and Draco get rid of that creep. "How does he live with all the stress of dealing with that creep?" I thought as I glanced at Severus, who was taking off his robe so he could relax in just his shirt and pants. I smirked when he took off his shoes and then sat in the armchair near the couch.

He sighed and leaned his head back to rest his eyes. I pouted at the fact that he didn't sit on the couch by me, but I could easily fix that issue. I quietly got off the couch and walked over to stand behind the armchair. Severus still had his eyes closed but I could tell he wasn't relaxing fully. I slowly moved my hands until they were resting on his shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked up at me when I gently started massaging his shoulders.

"Is this ok?" I questioned him after he stared at me in silence for a minute.

"Yes," he sighed and finally started to relax while I massaged his neck and shoulders. I smiled softly when he relaxed even more when I ran my hands through his hair. It was so soft.

"Severus, would you mind getting me a few books from the library about my kind when you have time?" I asked softly since I didn't want to startle him out of his relaxation. He opened his eyes and just stared at me for a moment, which made me a little uncomfortable. "I just want to know more about what I am now," I said and looked away from him. The silence continued and I jumped a bit when I felt his warm hand gently move my chin so I would look back at him.

"Of course," he said and I couldn't help but stare from his eyes to his lips. "Tiffani," he whispered and his hand moved from my chin to one of my hands. He gently pulled my hand so I would walk around the chair and stand in front of him. I shivered when he stood from the chair and put his other hand on my cheek. The only thought running through my mind is that I want him to kiss me. I wanted this man to kiss me and never let me go.

Severus leaned down a bit and did exactly as I hoped. His lips met mine and slowly the stress left both of us. His hands were so comforting as they moved down my neck and arms until they settled on my waist. I sighed into the kiss happily as I put my hands on his chest. I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but it was never rushed. It was just relaxing to enjoy kissing each other.

"Don't leave me," I heard Severus whisper after he ended the kiss and pulled me close to him with his arms around my waist.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you," I said and put my face in his neck. I don't know how long we stayed holding each other, but it was nice. Eventually we broke apart so I could go shower while he graded a few essays.

"I'll learn as much as I can about my kind, and I will also try to figure out the best way to help Severus," I thought after I finished my shower. Another thought popped into my mind as I put on my nightgown and exited the bathroom. Severus was not in the bedroom so I left the room and saw him still working at his office area in our quarters. "Are they that terrible tonight?" I questioned him about the essays when I saw how many corrections and comments he was making on some essays. I laughed when he just looked at me with an unimpressed look.

"Sorry I asked," I said with another chuckle before spotting a fresh pot of tea and some cups on a little tray on the coffee table. "Would you like a cup of tea?" I called out as I was walking towards the coffee table.

"Yes, no sugar or milk," he replied so I just poured two cups of tea. My cup definitely had some sugar and milk in it though. "Thank you," he said and took a sip. Severus scared me half to death when I turned to walk away because he reached out and pulled me into his lap. I was shocked that my cup of tea did not spill, but I just guessed that Severus used magic really quick so it wouldn't. I set my cup down on the desk and looked up at him. He just smirked at me before taking a sip of his own tea.

"Comfortable?" I asked after he set his cup on the desk and started working again over my shoulder.

"Very," he replied and kissed my neck before focusing back on his work.

"I should turn into a cat just to be a brat," I thought but I didn't. I just leaned back into Severus' chest and rested while drinking my tea. I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy being in his lap right now.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

The next few days I went to Severus' classroom in my cat form. Today I was going crazy waiting for the end of the day because he promised that he would go to the library this afternoon to get some books for me about cat people. I was literally leaving a path on his desk with my claws from my anxious pacing. I yowled angrily when he picked me and put me on Draco's table. I hissed at Severus when he rolled his eyes at me. He walked away and I wanted to go jump back on his desk just to annoy him, but I felt Draco pick me up and set me in his lap. I grumbled a bit but relaxed. I could once again tell that Draco was stressing out, and if I could provide some comfort then I would.

"Severus really needs to tell him the truth about me though," I thought as Severus dismissed the class for the day and Draco picked me up in his arms. "No, I have to get the books with Severus," I thought but Draco didn't let me go when I moved a bit. I glared at Severus as if to say that he better get those books or else. He smirked at me as I was carried out of his classroom.

It was driving me crazy sitting through dinner and just letting Draco pet my back while I waited for dinner to be over. I was thankful that he took me back to Severus' quarters after dinner was over. I gave him a happy meow when he handed me over to Severus before going back to his common room. I quickly jumped out of Severus' arms and raced to our bedroom to change back into my human form. I just threw on Severus' robe and tied it tightly so it wouldn't slip open. I raced back out of the bedroom and looked around the room.

"Did you get the books?" I asked quickly as Severus just leaned against the closed door to his quarters. "Well," I snapped when he just stayed silent and I didn't see them anywhere in the living room or his office area. "Severus," I whined when he just kept smirking at me. "Come on, you know I've been waiting all day to read those books," I said and started walking towards him.

He chuckled and pulled something out of his pocket. I watched in amazement as he made the little objects grow in size to reveal the books I had been waiting all day to see.

"That's still so cool to watch," I said before smiling in excitement when he handed me the books. I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before rushing to the couch so I could get comfortable and start reading.

"Did you eat anything for dinner?" Severus questioned me while he took off his robe and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. He gave a tired sigh as he came to sit beside me on the couch.

"Just a few bites of fish that Draco gave me," I answered with a shrug while reading the first few pages of one of the books about cat people.

"That's not enough," he grumbled and he pulled me closer to him with an arm around my waist.

"I wasn't focused on food. I was more worried about getting these books so I can understand more about myself now. Maybe I have a cool power that I don't know about," I muttered and ignored Severus' scoff.

"What would your power be? You can get fleas?" he asked and full out laughed when I glared at him with an unimpressed look.

I went to snap back a reply, but Severus cursing and grabbing his forearm made me shut my mouth. I dropped the book on the couch and tried to grab his arm, but he shook my hand away. He stood from the couch and disappeared into the bedroom. He reappeared holding a long black robe and a mask.

"I'll be back sometime later tonight," he said and was about to leave our quarters, but I grabbed his arm and stopped him. He turned around to look at me and before he could say anything I pulled him into a kiss.

"Be careful, please," I whispered before letting go of his arm so he could leave and go to the summoned meeting of that maniac. I stayed staring at the closed door for an unknown time. I felt like I needed to run or shred something to pieces with the worry and anxiety racing through me. I took a few deep breaths before making myself go back to the discarded books. Maybe reading something would help me keep my mind off the fact that a man I was really falling for might not come back to me alive because of some psycho, magic lord.

"I'm going to read until that man comes home, and then I'm going to make sure he's ok. If he's ok, then I'm forcing him in the bed and telling Dumbledore he's sick tomorrow. I will tie him down to the bed and hide his wand if I have to," I promised myself while opening the book back up to where I had left off earlier.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

My head was killing me after sitting on the couch reading non-stop for hours, but I couldn't stop reading or I would destroy the couch with my claws because of the stress. I'm sure that Severus could repair the couch with magic, but I didn't want him to have to deal with that after dealing with the maniac dark lord for hours.

"Please come home," kept slipping past my lips when my mind would try to stray from what I was reading. My head kept trying to fall down to my chest until I heard footsteps outside the door. The book slid from my lap as I quickly stood up from my spot on the couch. I don't think I was breathing as I heard Severus' tired voice say the password and the door opened for him to enter our quarters.

My eyes scanned his form for any injury, but thankfully he just looked exhausted instead of hurt. He looked up and noticed me just standing there staring at him. "I told you to not wait for me," he said as he took off his robe.

I didn't answer with words. I rushed towards him and kissed him with more passion than I've ever kissed anyone. I felt tears slide down my cheeks as he returned the kiss and wrap his arms around my waist. When we both calmed down, he pulled away from the kiss but kept his arms wrapped around me. He sighed softly when he saw the few tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Tiffani," he whispered and I just shook my head and buried my face in his neck.

"I was worried. I know you have to go until someone finally kills him, but I worry so much about you. I'm falling in love with you, Severus," I cried and clung tighter to him.

Everything went silent except for my few short breaths from the tears. I felt him tense so I went to move away from him, but he pulled me closer and kissed me until I could barely breathe. We pulled away from the kiss and the look in his eyes really made my heart jump. He looked so happy and so sad at the same time.

"You shouldn't love me," he whispered but his arms pulled me even closer and I could hear his heart beating in his chest.

"But I do love you," I told him and put a hand on his cheek. "No changing my mind," I teased him and yelped when he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.

Later that night as I laid in Severus' arms, I think he thought I was asleep, but I was wide awake when I heard him whisper, "I love you too." My heart felt like it was running a marathon from all the happiness I was feeling. I snuggled into Severus' chest and closed my eyes with a happy smile on my face.

The next morning, I woke up to the feel of Severus running a hand through my hair and the other hand up and down my back. I slowly opened my eyes with a soft smile on my face. "Morning," I whispered and gave him a sweet kiss that he returned. "You're warm," I mumbled in my still sleepy state as I snuggled into his bare chest.

"You do know that we have to get up for breakfast and then I have classes," he said but he didn't try to move out of the bed.

"True, but you're also not moving so why get out of bed? Dumbledore can just cancel your classes for the day," I said as I sat up a bit in the bed so I could run a finger in circles around Severus' chest.

"Missing a day of classes would be the worst thing for the students here," he said with a smirk, which made both of us chuckle.

"Fine," I said and stood from the bed. I smirked when I felt his eyes staring down my form as I walked to the bathroom. "Yes, I'm teasing, but that's what he gets for wanting to leave the bed," I thought with a laugh as I stepped into the shower to get ready for the day.

After Severus and I were both dressed and ready for the day, we walked arm-in-arm to the Great Hall for breakfast. I looked over at Draco and remembered that Severus really needed to tell Draco about me, especially since our relationship has moved forward so much. Severus pulled out my chair for me and pushed it back towards the table after I sat down. I thanked him and told Hagrid good morning while Severus took his seat.

"So have you started reading the books yet?" Hagrid asked and I could tell he wanted to know what I've found out yet.

A blush appeared on my cheeks since I definitely got distracted last night from reading. I coughed a bit when I saw Severus smirking at me and I felt his hand pat my knee before leaving it there the rest of breakfast.

"I started reading one of the books last night, but I have a lot more to read. I plan on making notes though so I'll be happy to share them with you," I told Hagrid, who just lit up like he was told he won the lottery or it was Christmas again.

Toward the end of breakfast, I saw Draco glancing up at Severus and I again. I leaned over and whispered to Severus, "I think we should tell Draco the truth about me tonight."

Severus looked from me to Draco before giving me a nod. "I'll tell him tonight," he told me and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I wanted Draco to know that he had more than just one adult looking after him at this school during this dangerous time.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Severus wanted me to spend the day in his classroom with him, but I politely refused. I wanted to go back to his quarters so I could read those books. I needed to know as much about my kind as I could. There might be some way I could help Severus and Draco during this crazy magical war. If all else fails, I would at least love to punch the maniac dark lord in the face. I would definitely go down fighting if it came to that.

Severus promised he would have Draco come to our quarters tonight after dinner so he could introduce me. I could tell he was a little nervous about introducing me to him, but I wanted him to know that I'm an actual person that is here for him. I may not be a witch, but I wanted the best for Severus' godson. "Just focus back on the books until it's time for that," I told myself and focused all of my attention back on the books.

After a few hours of reading, I found something that really surprised me. My kind had nine lives, but the crazy part was that the lives could be shared after you bonded with your mate. So if say one person from the bond were to die, they would use one of the lives but still be alive. I just sat on the couch with my jaw wide open after reading that chapter of the book.

"That's it, it's perfect. That'll protect him," I shouted and then immediately blushed when I realized how far our relationship would have to be for that to work. "Who knows if he would even want to have a relationship like that with me? I mean we would be stuck together forever after mating," I muttered and grabbed a nearby couch cushion to cuddle.

A knock sounded on the door to our quarters and I quickly put the books away. I definitely saved my place though so I could read that chapter again. I wanted to memorize every detail. I called out come in and soon Draco and Severus entered our quarters. I smiled at Draco, who looked at me curiously since we had not been introduced to each other yet.

"Draco, this is Tiffani. Tiffani, this is my godson, Draco," Severus did the introductions. Draco bowed his head a bit and I did the same with a big smile on my face.

"Nice to officially meet you," I said and this made Draco look wary for a second. "Severus, you didn't tell him, did you?" I said when Draco looked between the two of us.

"I thought you might want to tell him," Severus said with a smirk as he moved to sit on the couch beside me.

"Of course," I grumbled and looked at Draco with the most reassuring look I could muster. "What Severus was supposed to tell you is that I'm the cat that has been hanging out around him and you," I said and quickly transformed into my cat form. I stood there for a moment or two before disappearing into our bedroom so I could put on clothes after changing back into my human form. I exited the bedroom to see Draco sitting down across from Severus and questioning him extensively.

I just sat down quietly beside Severus while he explained everything from how he found me until now to Draco. I answered a few of Draco's questions as well whenever he turned to me. Overall, he seemed to be taking everything very well. Until his eyes hardened and he glared at me.

"Are you spying on me and my godfather?" Draco hissed and I saw him holding his wand beside his leg, and it was pointed at me.

"Draco," Severus snapped and went to stand but I put my hand on his arm and he stayed seated.

"No. Honestly, Severus saved my life. I wouldn't have survived as a cat in this place whether in the castle or out. He saved my life. I owe him my life, and since you are his family, then I would never want anything to happen to you either. Plus you were very sweet to me when you thought I was just a cat," I said and gave him a calming smile. I was happy to see him slowly put his wand away and take his seat again.

"No more feeding her though when she's a cat or she'll get fat," Severus said and the tense atmosphere was gone as Draco choked on his laughter.

I slowly looked to a smirking Severus. "I'll eat what I want, just wait until breakfast tomorrow," I grumbled and stood from the couch. "I'm glad you know now Draco, and just call me Tiffani when I'm in this form. Lady in my cat form of course. Good night," I told Draco sweetly before glaring again at Severus.

"I think you're going to regret saying that," Draco said to Severus.

"Get to bed, it's late. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast," Severus said with a good nature scoff.

Draco gave his godfather one more look before he left Severus' quarters. I was already in the bedroom and happily in my cat form. I was also sitting on my pillow and staring at the door.

Severus entered the room and sighed when he saw me. "Tiffani, change back," he said and I just flicked my tail at him. "Honestly," he grumbled and closed the bedroom door behind him. He got ready for bed and even laid down in the bed on his side. He looked at me again and just sighed. "Silly woman," he whispered and gave me a pet on the head before going to sleep.

"Silly man, just wait until tomorrow," I thought and gave him one more look before falling asleep still in my cat form.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

I stayed in my cat form the whole morning while Severus was getting ready for another day of teaching. He was just giving little sighs now and then but he would not apologize. I wanted an apology or I was going to stay a cat. We went to breakfast in the Great Hall and I was still a cat because the man could not say he was sorry.

"He'll say it eventually," I thought as we took our spots at the table, but after I finished eating I went over to McGonagall. She looked at me and then over to Severus, who honestly looked like he might pout.

"Your first fight," McGonagall said softly as she pat my head. She chuckled when I meowed a yes at her, even though she didn't know that I was saying yes. "Young love," she teased and laughed when I gently batted her hand away from my head. I jumped off the teacher table and ran over to Draco's table. I would not put it past Severus to use a spell to make me appear right beside him.

"Ti," Draco started to say my name when I jumped up on the table by him. Thankfully, he quickly corrected himself and called me Lady. I happily took a bite of the bacon he had in his hand towards me, and then I glared at Severus who was watching us. "You're still mad at him?" Draco whispered and chuckled when I nodded my head. "He's not good at this kind of stuff, and he's definitely not good at saying he is sorry. Don't stay mad at him too long," he whispered again before he and his friends stood from their seats to head towards their first class. He motioned for me to go to Severus before he and his friends walked away.

I looked towards Severus, who was standing by the staff table looking at me. He actually looked kind of sad. "Fine, but he better not joke about me being fat again," I grumbled even though it came out as angry meows. I jumped off the Slytherin table and walked up to Severus. I patted his pant leg and smiled when he held out his hands so I could jump into his arms. I snuggled my head into his chest and purred happily. I smiled inside when he seemed to relax and I heard him sigh.

"Thank you," I heard Severus whisper and I guess it was really bugging him that I was giving him the cold shoulder.

"Now I feel bad. I'm not supposed to feel bad," I thought but settled into his arms without complaint. He's amazing at giving scratches behind the ears.

Classes went by without too much trouble, but I could not get my mind off the book I had been reading earlier about bonding and how to give one of my lives to Severus. "But how do I talk to him about this? We haven't known each other that long but I'm starting to fall for this grumpy man. I don't want him to die in this magical war," I thought and laid down sullenly on Severus' desk. I didn't even try to get off the desk throughout the class. Of course, Severus no longer used magic to keep me on the desk since he knew I wasn't just a cat.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't stir until I felt someone petting my back. I looked up to see Severus standing there looking at me with a bit of worry. Since the students were gone from the classroom he could actually show some emotion. I nuzzled my head against his hand when he started to pet the top of my head. Severus picked me up and walked back to our quarters. As soon as the door shut behind us, I raced to our bedroom and changed back into my human form. I grabbed Severus' robe from the back of the bedroom door and slipped it on. I tied it tightly closed and entered the living room to see a house elf delivering lunch for me and Severus.

"Tiffani," Severus called my name and he held out his hand to me.

I slipped my hand in his and yelped when he pulled me so I would be sitting in his lap. He hugged me close and put his face in my neck. I shivered when he kissed my neck and then just relaxed there. "I'm sorry," he whispered but my enhanced hearing heard him perfectly.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so grumpy about a joke," I said and snuggled back into his chest and I felt his arms wrap tighter around me. "Is something else wrong?" I whispered when Severus seemed to tense up again.

"I have another meeting tonight," Severus said and now I tensed up.

"With that creepy take over the world wizard?" I snapped and tried to turn around to look at him, but he wouldn't let me. "Severus, you can't go," I said and held his arms tighter to me.

"You know I have to," he whispered.

We both sat in silence before I knew what I had to do. "Severus, I have something we need to talk about," I said and patted his arms so he would let me up. I stood up and grabbed the book that I had been reading earlier about bonding and sharing lives. "I want to help you and protect you," I said and motioned for him to read the section of the book that discussed how mates can share lives.

"Why would you want to even try this?" Severus asked in disbelief after he finished reading the passage.

I turned around to face him and frowned when I saw how broken he looked. "Because I'm falling for you," I said and put a hand on his cheek.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Severus sat there staring at me in silence before he kissed me with more passion than I had experienced from anyone before. I don't know how long we were kissing, but I didn't care about time at that moment. However, Severus did eventually end the kiss because I could tell he wanted to talk more about what he just read from the book.

"Would this hurt you to do this?" Severus questioned and I shivered at how serious he looked. I think I took him by surprise with my feelings, but he definitely took me by surprise by his reaction.

"No, from how the book describes I won't feel any pain unless you're actually killed and then it'll feel like part of me is gone because one of my lives is transferring to you so you can live," I explained, which is exactly what the book had described.

"You're serious about this? Bonding your life to mine for the rest of our lives. You're serious about being stuck with a man who is more stressed out and grumpy than he should be," Severus started rambling off reasons why I shouldn't like him.

I silenced him with a quick kiss. "I like your grumpiness," I said softly and he sighed before smirking. I yelped when he picked me up and carried me to our bedroom.

Severus and I bonded and I could feel that I was no longer just living for me. It was like I had another soul connected to mine that I had to cherish and protect. It hurt so much to watch Severus leave for the stupid evil meeting later, but I felt better knowing my lives were now his as well.

I paced the entire quarters multiple times over as I waited for Severus to return from the meeting. I know he would have told me to sleep, but there was no way I could sleep while he was gone. It's a good thing I wasn't in my cat form or I would have shredded the entire couch by now with my anxiety.

After way too long, Severus returned to our quarters and he looked worn out. I didn't smell any blood though so I was immediately relieved. I gave him a minute to get his bearings and when he noticed me in front of the couch, I rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug. He tensed before slowly relaxing and I felt his arms wrap around me.

"You should be asleep," he said as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"There was no way I could go to sleep while you were gone to that meeting," I muttered and squeezed him tighter. "But now that you're back, we should both get some sleep," I said and went to pull away but he kissed me and hugged me close again. We stood there for a few minutes before he finally let go of my waist to grab my hand. He led me back to the bedroom and we fell asleep holding each other.

The next morning I woke up to me being the only one in the bed. I looked around the room and listened for Severus, but I didn't hear him. I did spot a note on his nightstand though, so I sat up and read it.

"There is breakfast in the living room for you. I will see you later. Just relax today," I said and scoffed. "He's sweet but he's the one who should be resting today," I muttered and stood from the bed. I smelled the breakfast and followed the smell to the living room coffee table. A nice plate of eggs, bacon, and some toast were waiting for me. I smiled at the sight of coffee sitting beside the plate. "He's really sweet," I said and decided that I was not staying in our quarters all day until he was done with classes.

I finished breakfast, turned into my cat form, and left our quarters. I made my way through the dungeon until I found Severus' potion classroom. I could hear Severus teaching inside through the wooden door. I scratched at the door and meowed a few times, and I wanted to laugh when the room went silent and the door magically opened.

I walked down the aisle in my cat form and hopped onto Severus' desk since there wasn't anything on there. He was standing behind a students' desk, and he smirked when he saw me. "She won't listen," I heard him whisper before he barked something at the students so they would get back to work and quit focusing on me.

I don't remember much of his classes for the day since I slept through most of them, but I could never forget what happened after dinner that night. I had went back to our quarters to change into my human form since I had eaten dinner as a cat. However, Severus had not followed me. He and Draco had went somewhere else, and he didn't say anything to me.

I had a bad feeling about everything though. My bad feeling kept me in our quarters until Severus returned, and when he did he pulled straight into a kiss and a hug.

"Severus, what's wrong?" I asked when he pulled away from me and headed towards the fireplace. I jumped when he threw in the green powder and green flames erupted in the fireplace. "Severus, what is going on?" I snapped when he wouldn't say anything to me, but he kept mumbling to himself.

"Dumbledore is dead and you need to leave," he said and my heart sank into my stomach.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"What? Severus, what do you mean? I can't leave. I have nowhere else to go," I said and I felt like my legs wanted to give out on me, but I refused to let them.

"I didn't mean like that," he said and ran a hand over his face. "Hogwarts is about to get very dangerous, and I need to know that you are somewhere safe," he said and walked over to pull me to his chest for another hug. "I cannot focus on protecting the students and staying alive while worrying about you too," he sighed and I hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Where will I go?" I whispered.

"I'm going to send you to my home, and please stay in your cat form as much as you can. I'll make sure a house elf brings food to the house and your clothes when it is safe. For now when you are in your human form, use my clothes," he explained as he pulled me towards the fireplace. "Just say this address and you'll be at my house. Do not return here. Wait for me," he said and before he could walk away, I kissed him. I kissed him with as much care and passion that I could.

"Please be careful," I whispered with tears sliding down my cheeks before I threw down the powder and said Severus' home address. I stumbled into the dark and cold living room, and then I slid down to my knees to finally cry like I wanted to.

Weeks past and soon I stopped counting how long I stayed in Severus' house by myself. I stayed in my cat form as long as I could stand most days. If I couldn't stand it anymore, I would go into his study in the house that didn't have any windows. I would shut the door and change into my human form. The room was freezing but the blanket in there helped. I honestly spent most of my time in his dark study. I didn't want to look outside and watch people walk by. I wanted to know that Severus was ok. The house elf that brought me food wouldn't even tell me what was happening to Severus. I'm sure that my fur was turning grey from all of the stress I was dealing with right now.

Today was another day of pacing around the house, resisting the urge to destroy Severus' furniture just so I could relieve some stress, and trying not to pout in a corner all day. The sound of thunder and cracking of lightning made me jump off the couch that I had been sitting on. I hissed at the window before going to the study. I was tired of being a cat today. I would rather be naked with a blanket around me in the study since the house elf would never bring me clothes. I didn't want to wear Severus' clothes either because it would make me miss him more.

I don't know when but I ended up falling asleep in the study. My sleep was rudely disrupted though by excruciating pain coursing through my body. I woke up screaming from the pain. I felt like all of my nerve endings were on fire. Tears ran down my cheeks as I curled into a ball on the cold floor. "Severus," I cried as loud as I could since it felt like my connection with Severus had been severed.

I tried to breathe, think, scream, anything, but I couldn't. All I could focus on was that the connection was gone, but then slowly the connection came back. It was like a tiny ember growing into a flame. Tears of relief streamed down my face to the floor as I realized that our bond had worked. He was alive. He had one of my lives and the bond had worked.

The pain went away the more that the bond grew stronger. I slowly sat up and then stood up while holding onto a nearby chair. I sat down on the chair and just focused on my breathing as tears of relief slid down my cheeks. "He's alive," I whispered.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I do know I woke up to the sounds of someone walking around Severus' home. I slowly stood from the chair and turned into my cat form, even though my tired body protested. I crept through the house and slowly looked into the living room where the footsteps were coming from. I froze when I saw Severus standing in the living room looking tired, bloody, and alive.

Before I realized it, I was in my human form walking towards him. He turned around to face me and before he could say anything, I kissed him as if I was trying to make sure he was real. Severus wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me closer. I think he was trying to see if I was real as well.

When he pulled away from the kiss, I immediately started asking questions. "Are you alright? Is Draco ok? What happened?" The only reason I stopped asking questions was because Severus silenced me with another kiss.

"I'm alright, just tired. Draco and his mother are safe and unharmed. The Dark Lord is gone," he answered all of my questions. He let out a noise of surprise when he had to catch me when my legs gave out on me.

"I'm so glad, so glad you're all safe," I said and just let the tears of relief escape me.

"Oh Tiffani, I love you," Severus said and I looked up at him in shock. "I love you," he said again when I didn't say anything.

"I love you too," I said and more tears slid down my cheeks but this time from happiness.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Draco, don't you dare tell Severus that we cannot find Tiffani," Narcissa Malfoy told her son.

Today was Tiffani and Severus' wedding and the bride had disappeared after breakfast. Of course, Severus didn't know this and Narcissa planned to keep it that way. She had met Tiffani after the war was over, and she was glad that someone could love Severus. He needed someone in his life.

"But where did she go?" Draco called out in frustration. He didn't think Tiffani had bailed on the wedding, but the more he got to know her the more unexpected things she did.

Right when he said that, a cat strolled into the bedroom with a mouthful of flowers. The cat disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared from the room as Tiffani holding the flowers in her hand.

"Where have you been?" Narcissa and Draco shouted at the same time.

Tiffani jumped and almost dropped the flowers. "I wanted some flowers for my hair and the woods nearby had some beautiful wild flowers," Tiffani said and put the flowers on the table by her hairbrush.

"You almost gave us a heart attack. Now sit down and let me work my magic," Narcissa said and started fixing Tiffani's hair and makeup. Draco left the room since he no longer had to help look for Tiffani.

"Thank you for helping me today," Tiffani told Narcissa after she was halfway through doing her hair.

Narcissa paused and then continued the curls she was working on. "Thank you for helping my son and my friend," Narcissa replied and both women gave each other a caring smile.

Tiffani felt her heart ready to race out of her chest as she stood in her wedding dress with her bouquet in her hands. She was waiting behind two beautiful wooden doors that would open and lead to a gorgeous garden where the ceremony was going to take place.


End file.
